Pinball
by Niere
Summary: [complete] It’s a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can’t Duo get
1. Default Chapter

Series: Pinball

Chapter 1: Practice

Author: Niere

Rating: PG-13

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

Ping……Ping……Ping

The lights flashed and flippers flew as the silver ball ricocheted around the field. The emerald-eyed young man currently in play was deep in concentration as his one visible eye tracked the fast moving sphere. The ball suddenly angled downwards. The boy frantically pressed the buttons controlling the flippers.

BUZZZZZ

The machine stopped and the lights died as the ball dropped into the exit hole.

"Man!" The boy leaned on the machine in frustration.

"Oh, Trowa," his braided friend admonished, shaking his head and smirking, "I keep telling you, these things are sensitive. You can't use TK on them."

"Leave him alone, Duo," chided a small blonde, slipping an arm around the frustrated teen. "It's reflex and you know it."

"Yeah, but Quatre, he'll never make it past preliminaries if he can't curb the reflex." Duo looked up at the score on the machine and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Damn, Tro! That's your best score yet!"

Trowa also checked out the score. "Maybe so, but it's still not even close to the ones you get."

Duo blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, what can I say?"

"When you're the best, you're the best?" Quatre said with a grin.

"How's the training going?"

Duo looked up. "Hey, Wufei, it's about time you got here."

"I had to stay for my little sister's birthday party."  
  
"Let me guess, they had you lighting the candles again?"  
  
Wufei reddened. "It's injustice, I tell you. I'm not a… a…"

Duo slung an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Hey, man, it's ok. **_We_** know what you're capable of, even if everyone else refuses to see it." He looked at his friend slyly. "So, how'd it go?"  
  
Wufei grinned. "Just the candles lit this time."

Duo hugged his friend. "See, I told you. All you needed was practice."

"Speaking of practice, how is Trowa coming along?"

"He made it to six digits before his TK kicked in."

"He's getting better, then. I still don't understand why he's doing it, though. Telekinetics don't usually compete."

"That's because they aren't allowed to use it, that would be cheating. Most won't go to the effort to get past the reflex and learn **_not_** to use it."

"Then why is he bothering?"

"To prove he can. It's like you lighting just the candles. The greater your control, the stronger you are. You see?"

"That makes sense. It **_is _**easier for me to light big fires, but to control my ability enough to light just those small candles…that was a lot more difficult."

"Now you get it. It's all about control. Anyone can have the strength, but if you can't control it, then you're just a bully. Now, you want to see my boy in action?"

"Of course."

While Duo went over to talk with Wufei, Quatre attempted to comfort Trowa. "Hey, you're getting better."

"Yeah, but it's hard to not use my ability. It's frustrating, you know?"

"I know."

Trowa smiled softly at his blonde friend. "You would, wouldn't you?" He leaned a little into Quatre's embrace. "It has to be hard being an empath. How do you stand it, always being bombarded by everyone's feelings?"

"My shields are good, that helps. I usually only have a problem when I'm in physical contact with someone." Trowa immediately attempted to pull away. "Oh no you don't," Quatre laughed. "I **_like_** 'feeling' you."

Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And just what are you picking up from me?"

Quatre grinned. comfort/strong affection/a tinge of lust

Trowa's eyes widened and he paled. "Um, Quatre, I can explain…"

The smaller blond held him tighter. "Don't try. I already understand. I feel the same."

"You…you do?"

"Mmm hmm."

Quatre's eyes clouded and closed slightly as he tilted his head upwards. Trowa just stared at him for a split second then tilted his own head down to capture those soft lips. The sound of a throat clearing startled the two. Quickly they jumped apart and turned to see Duo and Wufei grinning at them.

"Not that we'd mind the show, but don't you have work to do?" Duo said, laughing.

"Slave driver," Trowa growled under his breath.

Wufei took that opportunity to step in before an argument could start. "The prelims are only a week away. Besides, I want to see how you're doing."

With a sigh, Trowa fished out another token and turned back to the devil machine.

TBC


	2. The New Kid

Series: Pinball

Chapter 2: The New Kid

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

The number of people crowding into the arena amazed the boys as they entered.

"Wow," Duo exclaimed, "it's gonna be a big one this year."

"Do we even have a chance?" a huge-eyed Quatre asked softly, moving a bit closer to Trowa.

"You have just as much of a chance at winning as anyone else here. Just give it your best shot and have fun. That's the main thing." Duo waved to his friends. "Come on, our sign in table is over here."

The four made their way through the crowd. They picked up their entry forms, filled them out, then found the line for their age group and waited their turns.

"Not you again. How's about we just skip the competition completely and just hand over the medal now?"

Duo laughed. "Now Joe, don't be like that. You never know, I might actually get beaten this year."

"Right. I can just see the headlines now, 'Local Boy Suicides over Humiliating Defeat'."

"Not a chance, Joe. Especially since I've trained my own competition this year." Duo handed over the other entry forms.

"TK?" Joe's expression darkened. "You know you can't use that here."

Trowa nodded. "I know. It shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Joe," Duo's voice became menacing, "I said I'd trained him myself. You wouldn't be doubting my friend or my judgment, now would you?"

Joe's eyes widened. He well knew Duo's reputation, both as a player as well as a fighter. "Of course not, I wouldn't do that, Duo."

"I would hope not." His expression lightened. "So, let's get registered and check out the machines."

Joe's face changed into an 'I know something you don't know' expression. "Yes, you should. You just might be surprised this year."

The boys took their badges and moved to allow others to register. They headed into another room where the competition machines were kept. There were platforms set up with five machines on each. Each platform was for a different age category. The platforms were high enough for the spectators to be able to view the scores, but still low enough for the wandering players to view them.

In the first round, a player must achieve a certain number of points to qualify. From there, they would be competed four at a time, with a ten minute time limit. The highest two scores would then advance to the next round. This would continue until the highest two scorers would compete for the final prize. This method was different from previous years. Due to the number of entries increasing every year, the usual one-on-one, double-elimination had been abolished as a method of conserving time. The previous year's competition had taken two full weeks to finally get a winner.

"So, what do we do now?" Trowa asked.

"We check out the machines then get some rest," Duo answered.

Quatre looked confused. "But what about the competition?"

"Today is just registration," Duo explained. "There are so many players now days, that it takes all day. That's why we got here so early, to get good numbers and have the rest of the day off."

"What's going on over there?" Wufei pointed to one of the raised areas.

The boys wandered over to check it out. There were people on one of the platforms. The cover of a machine had been removed and set aside. A dark-haired boy had his hands inside of the playing field of the machine. An official stood beside him, watching. The boys followed Duo as he went up to another official.

"Hey, Teri," Duo called as he approached.

"Hi Duo." She smiled at the braided boy.

"What's going on up there? They aren't playing favorites this year are they?"

"What? Of course not, you know better than that."

"Then who's the kid with his hands in the machine?" He pointed at the boy.  
  
Teri looked in the indicated direction and sneered. "Oh, that. I don't know why they even let **_his _**type enter."

Trowa noticed Quatre shudder slightly and sidled closer. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Such hatred. It's hard to block, it's so strong." Trowa remembered what Quatre had said about physical contact and put his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Quatre leaned into him. "Thanks, that helps."

Wufei looked confused. "What 'type' would that be?"

"He's a null," Teri told him, her voice dripping with disgust. "He shouldn't even be allowed to compete, much less get such special privileges."

"Teri, you know better. That boy isn't getting being allowed any more than any other player." The new-comer turned to the boys. "Hey, Duo. Back to try again I see." Teri snorted and stalked off.

"Hi Dale," Duo responded. "So, what's with the new kid?"

Dale led them over nearer the platform. "All players are allowed to see what they will be playing before the competition. He's just looking at the machines is all."

"With his hands?"  
  
"He's blind."

The boys stared at the dark-haired one in shock. "How can he play?" Trowa inquired.

"I don't know," Dale answered, "but I hear he's good, and he has just as much right to try as anyone else."

They watched as the boy stood back and nodded. The official standing by steered him to the stairs. The boy carefully made his way down and stood waiting as the official replaced the top to the machine.

"The new kid have a name?" Duo asked.

"He's listed as Heero, if I remember correctly."

Duo went over to where Heero was standing. "Good luck tomorrow," he wished the waiting boy.

Heero made no response. He acted as if he didn't even hear him, just stood with his head down.

"Hey, he's talking to you," Wufei stated, annoyed. Still no response.

Wufei reached out as if to push the dark-haired boy, but Duo stopped him. "Wait a minute." Duo snapped his fingers next to Heero's ear. Again, no response.

"You boys leave him alone," the official ordered, coming down the stairs. Dr. J would be extremely annoyed if you distracted his protégé.

"**_The_** Dr. J?" Quatre inquired. "The strongest telepath in OZ?"

"Yes, that Dr. J. Now you boys go about your business and leave him alone." The official gently took Heero by the arm and led him away.

"Come on," Trowa said. "I want to get some more practice in before tomorrow."

The boys turned to leave, then noticed that Duo wasn't with them. He was standing in the same place, staring in the direction Heero had disappeared. Wufei returned and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.

"He's deaf," Duo murmured.

"What? How can you tell?"

"There was a girl in the orphanage who was deaf. I know the signs."

"Duo? Earth to Duo." Wufei waved his hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Huh?" Duo shook himself.

"You were spacing. Something we should know?" Wufei grinned.

Duo shook his head. "Nah. It's nothing, I'm sure."  
  
"Then come on. Trowa wants to get some more practice in."  
  
"Good idea. You go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Wufei gave him a strange look, then turned to follow Trowa and Quatre.

Duo turned back to stare after Heero again. "There's something about him," he whispered to himself. "I don't know what it is, but I intend to find out." He stood there for another second, then turned to follow his friends.

TBC


	3. Trouble?

Series: Pinball

Chapter 3: Trouble?

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

"ALL RIGHT!!"

"Way to go Trowa!"

"I knew you could do it!"

The delighted cheers of his friends met the emerald-eyed boy as he descended the stairs. The expression on his face was one that was determinedly fighting a goofy grin…and failing miserably. He couldn't help but be pleased at the score he had achieved.

As he took the last step off the stairs, he was almost bowled over by a small, enthusiastic blond who all but leapt into his arms. Luckily, his balance was saved by the hugs of his other two friends.

"That was great!" Quatre exclaimed, gripping his friend forcefully. "I knew you could do it after all that practice you put in."

Duo and Wufei laughingly pried the blond off of Trowa before he passed out from unintentional strangulation.

"Quatre!" Duo laughed, as he helped to ease the smaller boy onto his own feet. "Down boy, or he won't survive to actually compete."

Quatre stared at a slightly gasping Trowa and blushed furiously. "Oops, sorry about that, Tro. I was just excited is all."

"That's ok," Trowa grinned as they moved away from the stairs. He glanced over his shoulder at the score he'd obtained. "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

Duo slapped him on the back, laughing. "'Not bad' he says. Shit, Tro, you made the required score and then some!"

"We all made it past the preliminaries," Wufei stated. "Shall we go celebrate before we become each other's competition?"

"Good idea."  
  
"Sounds great to me."  
  
The boys turned to go. Suddenly, Quatre gasped and stopped.

"What is it?" Trowa inquired.

"I feel…" Trowa pulled the blond against him as his knees began to buckle. "It's so strong."

"What is? What do you sense?" Duo asked.

"Distrust, loathing, hatred."

The boys looked around trying to find the source. As if by magic, an aisle cleared from the stairway to the wall. Due to their nearness to the stairway, they could easily see Heero being led toward the competition platform. The expressions on the faces of the crowd showed clearly where the emotions Quatre was picking up came from. Heero walked calmly, apparently oblivious to the animosity surrounding him.

He was led up the steps and left in front of one of the machines. He reached out and felt the location of the buttons and spring knob, then nodded. The official stood with one hand on his shoulder, awaiting the starting signal.

As the signal to begin was given, the official removed his hand. Heero grasped the spring knob and sent the first ball into play. The boys watched in fascination as Heero pressed the buttons controlling the flippers to the game. The dark-haired boy never moved, just stood staring straight ahead as his fingers flew. How he knew when to push the buttons, they couldn't tell, but the lights and pings coming from the machine, as well as the score clearly displayed above him, showed an incredible skill…or was it luck? Who knew. The boy was good, that they could tell. The official's hand returned to Heero's shoulder as the timer sounded. Heero immediately dropped his hands, ending his play.

Duo stared in awe as his friends gasped.

"He scored higher than you," Wufei whispered. "How is that possible?"

"No idea," Duo answered, then shrugged, his laughing demeanor returning. "Good thing it's just prelims, huh?"

"There's no way he could have gotten a score like that!" A voice carried over the murmuring of the crowd. "It's **_fixed_**, I tell you! That's the machine that TK used! It **_has _**to be fixed!" A contestant that hadn't made it in the preliminaries appeared, dragging Dale behind him.

"Is there something wrong?" Duo asked warily.

Dale smiled apologetically at the boys. His administrative badge was clearly in evidence. "Not really, Duo. There has been a complaint, however."

"He used TK to get that high of a score," the enraged contestant persisted. "That's the only way he could have done it."

"But that would have set off the alarm and ended the play immediately," Dale stated. "Using TK is against the rules."

"He had to have, it's reflexive."

"I trained not to use it," Trowa offered.

"That machine is fixed!" the boy insisted, refusing to back down. "That null used the same one, and look at the score **_he _**got! There's no way a blind, deaf, and dumb kid could get a score like that if it wasn't fixed."

Dale sighed. He looked up and saw the official leading Heero away. "Daniel!" he called. "Could you bring him back for a moment please?"

Daniel looked up, then nodded. He gently maneuvered Heero back to the platform. Dale led the other boys up. They all stood around the "offending" machine.

"Is this the machine in question?" Dale asked the offended contestant.

"You bet it is."

"Daniel, you were watching Heero. Did he do anything untoward during his play?"

"Nope," Daniel stated. "He never so much as moved a muscle, except his fingers."

"I saw him with his hands inside of it yesterday. He did something to it then." The boy refused to be appeased.

Duo looked around, frowning. "That isn't right. The machine he was feeling was over there." He pointed to another platform. "I remember because I thought he looked a little old for that age-grouping."

The boy stared at the other machine, then reddened. "But what about the TK?"

Dale pulled the spring knob, sending a ball into play. "If you would?" he indicated to Trowa. Trowa nodded and focused on the ball. Immediately, a buzzer sounded and the lights went off. The boy reddened further, seeming about to explode. "Any further objections, young man?" Dale asked, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Um," the boy stammered.

"Then I suggest you apologize to these contestants for doubting them. Also, you are hereby banned from the stadium for the duration of the competition."

"But…but…" The boy slumped in defeat. "Sorry," he murmured, then turned on his heal and stalked off.

The rest turned to depart the platform when Duo noticed Quatre staring at Heero. "What's up, Q-man?"

"He isn't doing so well. This is scaring him. He can't understand what is going on."

"Hey Dale," Duo called, catching the man's attention. "Is someone going to explain what happened to him? This is scaring him, and that isn't right."

Dale shrugged apologetically. "I only wish we could. There's no way to communicate with him until Dr. J returns to pick him up at the end of the day."

"What?!" Duo exclaimed. "What's he supposed to do now that his part is finished?"

"Wait. There's a chair against the wall for him."

"That's cruel, Dale."  
  
"We have no choice. There is no way to get a hold of Dr. J."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Right," Dale snorted. "And how are you supposed to do that?"

"I can explain to him what happened and let him know how he did." Dale's eyes widened as Duo's fingers flew along with his words. Duo just smirked as he continued. "I used to live with a girl in the orphanage that was deaf. I learned to communicate with her. I don't see why I couldn't 'talk' to him. Is it ok for me to try?"

"He's blind as well, you know."  
  
Duo shrugged. "I know. I'll figure something out."  
  
Dale nodded. "I guess it will be ok. It would be nice for him to have some interaction with someone. I feel sort of sorry for him, sitting alone like he does all day."

Dale led the boys to where Heero was waiting. "I have to get back to work. I'll see you boys later."  
  
"Later, Dale," Duo acknowledged. "And thanks." Dale nodded and left the boys alone.

"Just how do you intend to communicate with him?" Wufei asked. "He can't see your fingers."

Quatre shivered. "He can tell we're here, and it's scaring him."

Duo knelt next to Heero's chair. 'Project reassurance and friendship, will you Q?"

Quatre nodded and closed his eyes to concentrate. Duo gently placed his hand on Heero's shoulder to get his attention. Heero started at the contact and shrank back.

"He's not receiving what I'm sending," Quatre stated. "It's like he's blocked or something."  
  
"Try touching him," Trowa suggested. "That may help."

Quatre placed his hand on Heero's arm and tried again. Heero stiffened at the touch, then slowly relaxed…slightly.

"He's receiving now, but he's still nervous."

Duo gently picked up one of Heero's hands and wrapped the boys fingers around his own hand.

H-e-l-l-o, he 'spelled' slowly.

Heero jerked his hands back and pulled them to his chest, curling his head downward. His expression was one of confusion. The boys just watched, waiting to see what would happen. Slowly, Heero raised his head again, and reached out one hand, palm upwards.

Duo smiled and placed his hand back in Heero's. My name is Duo, he spelled.

Heero's expression was now one of concentration. He was totally focused on the sensations coming through his hand. When Duo stopped 'spelling', Heero frowned and shook his head, the confused expression returning.

"Maybe he doesn't know how?" Trowa offered.

Duo looked thoughtful. "It's possible." Struck with an idea, he reached for Heero's hand again. Opening the fingers until the palm was flat he traced letters on it. H-e-e-r-o, he traced, watching the boy's face closely. The small smile showed understanding. Duo grinned. H-e-e-r-o he 'spelled' again. Heero's eyes widened slightly. "I think he got that," Duo said with a grin. "I'll just have to teach him the letters, is all."

Heero's head turned in Duo's direction, an inquiring look on his face. Duo smiled. D-u-o, he 'spelled'. Heero shook his head, opening his hand again. D-u-o, Duo traced, then repeated the 'spelling'.

Heero smiled in understanding. He pointed at himself. H-e-e-r-o, he spelled, copying the motions Duo had made. D-u-o, his fingers said, then he pointed in the direction of the braided boy.

"He got it!" Quatre exclaimed happily.

"Fast learner." Wufei sounded impressed.

Duo grinned and placed Heero's hand on his face as he nodded. Heero jerked back again, then slowly extended his hand. Duo smiled and gently placed both of Heero's hands on his face, allowing the boy to "see" what he looked like. Heero slowly traced Duo's features, then slid his hands down to the other's shoulders. His eyes widened as he came across the braid draped over one shoulder. Duo laughed at the surprise on Heero's face.

Suddenly, Heero's head shot up, turning toward the entrance.

"What do you boys think you are doing?" an angry voice exclaimed. "You get away from him immediately!" The infamous Dr. J stalked up to them. "He's been through enough without you tormenting him."

Duo stood quickly, staggering slightly. "But we weren't…"  
  
"I said get away!"

Heero cringed, then stood as Dr. J took his arm. Heero turned his head, as if looking over his shoulder as he was led away.

"Bye, Heero," Duo whispered. "See you tomorrow…I hope."

TBC


	4. Communication

Series: Pinball

Chapter 4: Communication

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

indicates "conversation" via manual alphabet, the system Duo is using to communicate with Heero

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

Preliminaries for the competition ended up taking two more days. It seemed that kids from all over the state were coming to try. Duo took to hanging out at the stadium in hopes of seeing Heero again. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei decided not to come the second day, preferring instead to get more practice in. Duo, after all, was the current champion and didn't need as much practice as the others did. They did decide to hang out with Duo after lunch the second day, both to keep him company as well as not to burn out by over practice. This was suggested by Duo himself, having the experience to know.

Finally, on the fourth day, the competition started. It was rather nerve-wracking for the older contestants, since the youngest age groups went first. Duo spent the time both watching the players and looking for Heero to arrive.

He didn't show that morning, but when the friends returned after lunch, there he was, sitting in the chair where he had been before. As a group, the boys approached. Heero seemed to sense them and shrank back, plainly fearful.

"You think he doesn't remember us?" Quatre asked, concerned at the fear the boy was expressing.

"It's not like he would be able to tell who we are, now is it?" Wufei pointed out.

"Besides, the only one he actually 'met' was Duo," Trowa reminded them.

"Quat, try it like we did before." Duo instructed. "Project reassurance and friendliness."

Quatre gently placed his hand on the other boy's, remembering the difficulty he'd had before, and did as he was asked. Heero looked up. Duo his fingers spelled. Duo grinned. "He remembers!" He wrapped Heero's hand around his and spelled back, hello Heero.

Heero hesitantly reached out a hand searchingly. Duo took it and placed it on his face, "showing" his smile. Heero's expression became lighter, although remained wary. He slid his hands down to Duo's shoulders, then frowned and pulled back, hugging himself.

Duo's smile faltered. "He doesn't remember me?" He reached for the boy's hand again. Heero

Heero snatched his hand back and shook his head. The boys stood watching, confused. Things had seemed to go so well before, what was the problem now?

Wufei glanced down at his braided friend, then smiled. He knelt down beside him and placed a comforting arm around him. "I don't think it's that he doesn't remember you, he just doesn't 'recognize' you."

Duo looked up. "Huh?"

Wufei grinned at him and dropped his arm, pulling slightly on the distinctive braid. "You had your braid over your shoulder when he 'met' you, remember?"

Quatre and Trowa both laughed. "That's how most people recognize you, you know," Quatre pointed out. "Why not him, too?"

Duo smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah." He pulled the braid over his shoulder, then reached for Heero's hand again. Duo he spelled, then placed the end of the braid in the boy's hand.

The difference was dramatic. Heero's face totally it up. It was as if no one had ever even attempted to communicate with him before, much less befriend him.

"So, now what?" Trowa inquired. "We don't know that 'finger talk' like you do."

"Neither does Heero," Duo pointed out. "I still have to teach it to him. Once I do, then I can 'introduce' the rest of you."

"Then I think the rest of us should wander around for a bit and see just how the competition works," Wufei suggested. "None of us have ever competed before and since it seems that they won't get to our age-group for a while, it would be a good idea to get some idea of what to expect."

"I agree," Trowa said, turning to leave the boys alone.

Quatre hung back at first. "Are you sure you won't need me to project anything?"

Duo shook his head. "I don't think so. He knows who I am now, so we should be ok. You go enjoy yourself. I've seen it before." Quatre grinned and followed after his friends.

Heero's face fell as the others departed. The boy was blind and deaf as well as a null without any abilities, yet it seemed that he was still able to sense when there were people close to him. Duo watched the emotions crossing the others face and realized that the boy thought he'd been left alone again. "Guess again," Duo whispered. He took the end of his braid and tickled Heero's nose with the tuft. He snickered when the boy started, then sneezed.

Duo

Yes

Heero frowned at the unfamiliar contortions Duo's fingers were making. Duo just smiled. "Ready for class?" he asked, knowing the other boy wouldn't hear him. "First, we start with the basics."

Duo took both of Heero's hands, opening one out flat, and wrapping the other around one of his own hands. The 'lesson' began. Duo traced the letter A on the flat hand while positioning his fingers in the position corresponding to the manual alphabet version of the letter. Heero frowned, apparently not making the connection.

Duo tried again with the letter A, but no success. Duo sat back on his heels, thinking. How to get through to him? He'd seemed to understand before, why not now?

Heero's hands reached out searchingly when Duo retreated. Duo grinned and placed the end of his braid back in the boy's hand, letting him know that he was still there while he thought.

He'd seemed to understand the names. Why didn't he make the connection between the letters?

An idea came to Duo and he grinned. Removing his hair from the boy's grasp, he placed their hands back in the original positions. Heero he spelled with the one hand while tracing the letters on the other hand. Heero looked thoughtful, then nodded, pointing at himself. Duo was the next attempt. Heero nodded again, pointing towards his new friend.

Ok, that much was understood. Now, how to break it down into the individual letters and let him know there was more?

The only way was to try with what Heero already knew. H was all that Duo spelled. Heero nodded and spelled his own name. Duo took one of Heero's hands and placed it on his face as he shook his head. H, he tried again.

Heero's eyes widened. It seemed that he was starting to understand. Duo tried the A again. This time Heero smiled, nodding.

Once the connection between the traced letters and the manual ones was made, Heero made amazing progress. In less than two hours, Heero was able to demonstrate the complete alphabet. Apparently, at some time earlier in his life, someone had taken the time to teach him his ABC's. For this, Duo was extremely grateful. He wasn't sure if he would be able to teach him if he didn't have at least that much knowledge already. Now for the next challenge. Was the alphabet all that Heero knew, or did he know actual words also?

Duo can I ask something

Duo almost hugged the other boy in joy. He knew! They would be able to communicate after all!

Sure

I do not want to of… Heero frowned in concentration. off… He shrugged and tried again. I do not want to upset you

Duo smiled. You can ask me anything I will not be offended

Heero blushed slightly, then spelled, are you a girl or a boy

Duo couldn't help laughing out loud. all boy

but Heero grasped the braid that was draped across his leg. During the course of the 'lesson', the boys had migrated to sit on the floor together to make it easier for Duo.

it is a long story believe me

I do Heero still looked skeptical. but

I can prove it

how

Duo gave Heero a wicked grin. He took one of the boy's hands and placed it on his knee. Slowly he moved the hand upward. Heero focused on the hand, then jerked it back, realizing where it was going. His face turned a dark shade of red.

I believe you he spelled frantically.

Duo snickered, then reached for Heero's hand again. The boy was hesitant, but allowed the contact, as long as it stayed on **_his_** side of the two of them. sorry Duo spelled.

Heero's head had dropped when he pulled his hand back. His face reddened further as he shook his head slightly.

Heero Duo traced a question mark in the palm.

not

not what

sorry

Duo's eyes widened. Was it possible that this new friend was like him? In **_that_** way?

Just then, the other boys came pounding up. Heero looked up, startled.

"What's up?" Duo asked. my friends are here he explained to Heero.

"We just wanted to see how you two are getting along, and let you know that we're going, Wufei told him. "The competition is almost over for today. They won't get to us until at least tomorrow."

friends Heero spelled, 'looking' around.

Duo grinned and waved the other boys closer. "Shall I introduce you now?"

"Sure," Wufei agreed. The other two shrugged and nodded.

Duo scooted to sit beside Heero and motioned Wufei to sit in front of the boy. He placed one of Heero's hands on Wufei's face while he spelled into the other. friends this is Wufei

Heero gently traced the Chinese boy's features then, discovering the tightly pulled back hair, felt around to find the ponytail it was collected into. He smiled as Wufei nodded in greeting and sat back.

Quatre was next. Quatre Duo 'introduced'. The blond projected happiness and welcome as his face was explored.

and this is Trowa Heero's eyes widened as he discovered the other boy's hair style.

how

Duo snickered as Trowa just rolled his eyes. don't ask

"How do I say hello?" Trowa asked. Duo showed him the finger combination for H and I. Trowa placed his hand in Heero's and spelled hi. He grinned at the joyful smile that appeared on Heero's face.

friends Heero spelled in wonder. I never had friends before

they just wanted to stop by Duo spelled. the competition is almost over and they are leaving

over Heero frantically starting feeling for his chair. you have to go now

Duo helped the boy up. why

onegai if J finds you here Heero shuddered. please go now

Quatre gasped. "Duo, he's terrified."

all right we will go He paused briefly. talk more tomorrow

Heero nodded and pulled Duo into a quick hug. The boys stood back and watched as Heero composed his features into their usual blank mask, then moved away.

They went to the nearest platform, apparently watching the end of the competition. Actually, they were all watching for Dr. J and wondering just why Heero seemed so afraid of him.

As the last play was completed, J entered the stadium. They watched as he went over to Heero and placed one hand on his shoulder. Calmly, the boy stood and allowed himself to be led away.

Duo couldn't wait until the following day. Not only would he be able to see his new friend again, but maybe he could find out just what was going on.

TBC


	5. Competition

Series: Pinball

Chapter 5: Competition

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

indicates "conversation" via manual alphabet, the system Duo is using to communicate with Heero

FYI: there is no difference between capital and lower case letters in the manual alphabet, nor do I know of any punctuation. Any capitals or punctuation used in the spelling is for the reader's benefit only. (also, I just can't help but capitalize names. It just seems wrong otherwise.)

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre were chatting with Dale as they entered the stadium for the day's competition. Duo glanced towards Heero's chair and was surprised to find him already present. "Geez, Dale," he exclaimed, "what time does Heero get here, anyway?"

Dale shrugged. "We're not sure. He's usually waiting when the first of the officials gets here to open the doors."

"How does he know who it is?"

"Dr. J turns in his badge every day. It has his name on it in raised letters. Once the doors are opened, someone gets his badge and hands it to him. Once he feels his own name, he goes with that person."

"That's cruel, just leaving him like that," Quatre stated.

"I agree, but there isn't anything we can do about it. He's legally entered, and it isn't fair to disqualify him just because he's disabled."

The boys checked the board to see when their first match was to be. Dale nodded good-bye as he went on about his duties.

"Looks like we're going to be competitors, Trowa," Wufei noted. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep your mind on your fingers and not the ball itself?"

"I shouldn't have any difficulty." Trowa grinned. "It's more likely that you'll set everything aflame with frustration when I pass you up in the scoring."

"Oh, you think so?" Wufei's eyes began to lose focus. Duo noticed this and hurriedly gave the Chinese boy a huge hug, breaking his concentration.

"Don't do that, Wu-man!" he chided. "Not here, anyway. These machines are sensitive, remember?"  
  
"I thought that was just for TK," Quatre asked, confused.

"Nope. Any talent usage at all will set the alarms off."

Wufei snickered. "Then you'd best be extremely careful, Duo. With your 'talent' you just might accidentally demolish everything."

"Wufei," Quatre admonished, shocked, "that wasn't nice."

Duo just grinned. "That's ok, Quat. He knows it only works on people, anyway."

Trowa had continued to check the boards. "Hey Duo. You're up first round."  
  
"Cool. That way I can get it over with and cheer on the rest of you guys."

"Heero is up first also, just on a different platform."

"What?" Duo looked at the boards. "Damn. I wanted to watch him, too, let him know how he did."

"You'll have other opportunities, I'm sure," Wufei said.

Duo looked at the clock. "I just have enough time to say hello to him and wish him luck before the match. See you guys in a bit." With a wave, he hurried to where Heero was sitting.

Duo stopped a bit in front of the dark-haired boy, waiting a moment to see if he would notice his arrival. Heero just sat there, hands folded in his lap and his head down. Snickering slightly, Duo took his braid and tickled Heero's nose with the end.

Heero made a face and scratched his nose, then looked up. Duo he spelled.

hi Heero

you came back

of course I did I wanted to wish you luck in the match today you're up first

will you be watching

I can't I'm up first also on another platform don't worry though I'm sure we'll be playing against each other eventually

Heero frowned. I'm not sure I like that I don't want to have to beat you

Duo grinned. pretty sure of yourself aren't you

Heero shrank back a bit. Duo frowned, then realized what he'd 'said'. He grabbed Heero's hand and 'showed' the smile on his face. hey I was just teasing you I'm pretty good myself

Heero gave a shy smile in return.

Duo looked up as Daniel arrived to lead Heero to the play area. playtime he spelled. good luck

you too

Duo almost wished he had Heero's deafness. The yelling and cheering of the crowd was a bit distracting, as well as the buzzers and lights on the many machines. Only his vast experience with the game and frequent competitions allowed him to tune out everything and focus on that small silver ball. He dropped his hands as the timer sounded and looked up at the score. He grinned. Not to shabby, for a first match. He wondered how Heero had done.

He quickly made his was down the stairs and over to where Heero was being led back to his chair. "Hey Daniel. Does Heero have to stay in that chair, or is he allowed to watch with the rest of us?"

Daniel looked startled. "No, he doesn't **_have_** to stay there. You do know he's blind, don't you, Duo? How could he 'watch' the match?"

"He could stay with me and I'll tell him what's happening."

"You can talk to him?"

yep Duo spelled as he nodded. He took one of Heero's hands. do you want to go back to your chair or stay with me Trowa and Wufei are competing on the same platform I want to see how they do Duo translated out loud for Daniel as he spelled to Heero.

Heero looked hopeful. you would allow me to go with you

if it's ok with Daniel

Daniel laughed at the pleading expression on Heero's face. "I suppose it's ok. You take good care of him, though."

"You can be sure of it," Duo promised as Daniel removed Heero's hand from his arm and placed it on Duo's. "I won't let anything happen to him."

"You're a good kid, Duo." Duo blushed at the complement.

come on the match is going to start soon

Duo led Heero toward the platform where his friends were to compete. The others were standing together waiting for time to go up. Quatre noticed as they arrived and sent his usual burst of happiness/friendship in greeting. Everyone jumped as the alarm on the machine they were standing near went off.

"What's going on here?" an official asked as he came running up. He looked at the machine in confusion. There was no one on the platform to set it off.

Quatre reddened. "Um, I think I did it, sir. I was just saying hello to Heero."

The official frowned at Heero. "What's **_he_** doing here? And how were you saying 'hello' to him?"

Duo stepped closer to Heero protectively. "Quatre is an empath," he explained. "He was projecting his happiness at seeing a friend, which is what set off the machine. Heero is here with me, to watch our friends during the match."

Heero frowned as Duo's fingers flew, explaining what was going on. I can go back to my chair if there will be trouble I don't want to cause any problems

there won't be any problem Duo spelled/said. "Will there?" He gave the official a dark look.

The official paled. He well knew of Duo's temper and how he was able to use his talent in a fight to his advantage, and the detriment of the person he was upset with. As much as he would not mind getting Duo thrown out of the competition for fighting, he'd rather not be the one that wrath was focused on. The null just wasn't worth the trouble.

"Fine, just no more use of talent near the machines." With that, he stalked up to reset the machine.

Duo snickered. "See, I told you they were sensitive, and not just to TK."

hello Quatre Heero spelled to his new friend, once the official had left. are Trowa and Wufei here too

Trowa reached for Heero's hand. hi he spelled, while Wufei placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezed gently in greeting.

good luck to you both Duo grinned as he translated for his friends and spelled their thanks to Heero as the boys headed for their assigned machines.

The match was close, but both Wufei and Trowa were high scorers and moved on to the next round.

Trowa smirked as he saw the scores. "You owe me lunch."

Wufei pouted. "Two lousy points."

"He's right, you know," Quatre agreed. "A deal is a deal."

Duo gave Wufei a hug, laughing. "That's what you get for making a bet like that with someone I trained."

Wufei has been playing longer and bet Trowa he would score higher Duo explained to Heero. whoever had the lower score has to buy the other lunch

"Quatre is up next, then we'll go eat," Trowa said. "Does Heero want to come along?"

Duo asked Heero who shook his head. I'm not supposed to leave until J comes to get me

does he ever come early

no

then he won't know if you went out or not

Heero just shook his head frantically. Quatre frowned and caught Duo's attention. "Duo, he's scared. Don't push him to do something he doesn't want to."

its ok Heero you don't have to go I'll stay here with you

Heero visibly calmed, then spelled you don't have to

I want to The boys all grinned at Heero's shy smile. "Grab us a couple of sandwiches, will you? I'm staying with Heero during lunch break."

"We can all stay if you'd like," Quatre offered.

"That's ok. This will give me some time to get to know Heero better."

"Come on, Quatre," Trowa said taking his boyfriend's hand. "It's almost time for your match."

Quatre descended the stairs in triumph. He'd not only made the next round, but had the highest score of those on his platform.

"Well done," Trowa said, slipping an arm around the boy and giving him a quick kiss.

"Careful," Wufei warned with a grin, "he just might beat you."

"Promise?" Trowa said with a wicked grin.

Quatre turned an amazing shade of red at the comment, but chose not to respond. "Let's go get those sandwiches for Duo and Heero. Then we can go eat. I'm hungry after all that excitement."

"Just make sure to save some energy for later," Trowa whispered as they turned toward the exit. "I want to celebrate our making the next round."

"Down boy," Wufei said with a laugh. "You keep heating him up like that and people just might start blaming me."

"Not a chance," Trowa growled. "This 'fire' is all mine."

"What?" Wufei faked total shock. "And here I thought friends shared."

Trowa glared at his friend and his eyes began to glaze. The imminent attack was thwarted by Quatre's delighted laughter.

"I feel like the prize at the end of the tournament," he giggled. "What will you do if I beat you both?"

The brunettes looked at each other then at the blonde. "Never happen," they said in the same breath.

Quatre laughed again. "You never know. Stranger things have happened."

Trowa gave him a tender look. "I know."

Wufei just smiled at the two and shook his head. "I thought I was supposed to be buying you lunch, and I don't think Quatre is on the menu."

This time it was Trowa's turn to blush. Quatre just grinned. "Let's get those sandwiches then go eat." He turned to Trowa. "You can have 'dessert' later."

Wufei laughed as Trowa's face flamed further. Quatre grabbed his arm and took Wufei's in his other. Together the friends left the stadium in search of food.

TBC


	6. Introductions

Series: Pinball

Chapter 6: Introductions

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song. (I've been told that this song was originally by The Who, but the version I know is by Elton John.)

indicates "conversation" via manual alphabet, the system Duo is using to communicate with Heero In other words, the conversation in "quotes" are verbal, and stars is sign language. I hope this is clearer now. I'll also try putting the sign language in italics, maybe that will help?

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

_The guys are bringing us back some sandwiches_ Duo signed as the two boys settled against the wall. _I hope that's ok What do you usually do for lunch_

Heero paused before answering. _I don't usually eat or drink anything here_

Duo looked surprised. _Why not don't you get hungry_

Heero blushed a bit. _If I did I might need to_… Another pause. _I usually wait until I get back_

"Huh?" Duo said aloud, his expression confused. He thought about what Heero had 'said', then it dawned on him. Heero was blind as well as deaf. He had to be **_led_** everywhere. Also, no one, other than himself, was able to communicate with the boy. Heero understood this, having to live with the disability, but no one else seemed to think about his most basic of needs.

Suddenly, Duo stood and pulled Heero to his feet. _come on_ he signed _I'm going to show you around_ He grinned at Heero's confused face. _is your chair always in the same place_

_as far as I know it is_

_good then you will be able to find what you need without help_ He turned the dark-haired boy to his left, then counted off the paces. _four steps this way is the water fountain_ He took Heero's hands and ran them over the fountain, 'showing' him the button that controlled the stream.

_but_ Heero objected.

_it's ok I'm going to show you that next_

Heero looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face lit up with gratitude. He hadn't any idea of how to ask, so had taken precautions, no matter how hungry or thirsty he'd gotten. Duo frowned as his friend gulped down the water. He was angry that no one cared enough to see that Heero was taken care of during the competition, especially since he was unable to find what he needed on his own. It was more than simple negligence. It shouldn't matter that the boy was a null, this was pure cruelty.

When Heero's thirst was slaked, Duo had him trail his fingers along the wall back to his chair. _follow the wall in the other direction_ Heero complied until they came to a doorway.

_here_ Heero asked.

_that one is for girls_ Duo explained, _you want the next one_ They spent a few minutes as Heero familiarized himself with the layout of the boy's bathroom. This way, he would be able to return whenever he needed to, without Duo's help if necessary. _do you need me to leave you alone for a few minutes_ Duo asked, slightly embarrassed. Heero nodded. _I'll wait outside the main door just knock on something if you need anything_

_knock_ Heero asked, confused.

Duo smiled. He wrapped Heero's fingers into a fist and showed him what he meant. _I'll hear it and come_

_you'll hear it_ Heero signed, then he sighed. _it's been so long I'd forgotten_

_I'll be outside_ Heero nodded and Duo left him alone.

Duo stood outside the door thinking. Heero hadn't always been deaf? That would explain how he was able to communicate in words…using what was essentially proper grammar no less. What had happened to him? How did he lose his hearing? Had he always been blind, or did he lose that sense also? Duo couldn't wait to find out about his new friend.

After a few minutes, he heard the sound of flushing, then water running as Heero washed his hands. As much as he wanted to go in, he waited, allowing Heero to do as much for himself as he was able. He'd learned with Jenny, the deaf girl in the orphanage, that doing things for themselves was important. Hovering and over-protecting, although it would make Duo feel better, would only make Heero feel more helpless than he already was. This was not something that Duo wanted. He wanted to help and protect his new friend, not hurt him even more.

Slowly, the door opened and Heero came out. He felt his way along the wall heading back toward his chair. It was obvious that he was nervous. _Duo_ he signed, _are you there_

Duo grinned and tickled Heero's nose with the tip of his braid. This had become a distinctive way to let the boy know who was near him without frightening him. It was the same as when Quatre sent his 'emotional welcome'. Heero knew instantly who it was. Now they had to figure a way to let him know when Trowa or Wufei were there. Possibly the judicial use of their talents could be used. The guys control was good enough now that he wouldn't worry about them accidentally hurting Heero. He'd have to stick to using his braid, though, since his own talent would definitely cause harm to his new friend, and he didn't want that…not at all. He'd have to remember to discuss it with the guys later.

Heero grinned and grabbed the 'offending' appendage. He kept a hold of it as Duo led them back to 'their' spot. They were just relaxing back against the wall, when the others arrived.

"Hi Duo!" Quatre called across the stadium. Suddenly, all the machines began alarming. Quatre had inadvertently set them off again.

Heero's head shot up as he received Quatre's 'welcome', remembering what had happened the last time. _let me guess_ he signed to Duo, _he set the machines off again didn't he_

Duo snickered. _yep, all of them this time since he was all the way across the stadium when he broadcast_

_oh no_

"DUO!!" came a yell from the administration office, as Dale came running out.

"Don't look at me," Duo called back. "My talent only works on people and you know it."

"I'm sorry," Quatre said, his head hanging in shame. "I forgot."

"Can we help?" Wufei offered. Trowa nodded in agreement.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Dale headed toward the platforms. "Try to remember from now on, ok? If any of the other officials were here, you'd all be expelled from the competition for this."

"I will," Quatre promised. "It won't happen again."

The boys went over to where Duo and Heero sat.

"Way to go Q," Duo laughed. "I've never seen them all set off at once like that. I guess you're stronger than you thought, huh?"

_hello Quatre_ Heero spelled, sensing the embarrassment the teen was radiating.

Quatre's eyes widened. "How did he know?"

"You broadcast, remember?" Trowa offered.

"But, he couldn't sense me before unless I was touching him."

"If you knew he couldn't sense you, why did you broadcast?" Wufei asked.

Quatre's blush deepened. "I'd forgotten until he said hello just now."

Duo looked at Heero when the boy placed a hand on his thigh. _are the others here also_ he asked.

_yes_ Duo looked up at his friends. "Try using your talent a bit to let him know who you are, like I do with my braid and Q does with his broadcasting. Just keep it small so it won't hurt him or set off the machines again."

The boys sat in front of their friends. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Duo?" Wufei asked. "Since he's a null, wouldn't doing such a thing sort of reinforce that fact?"

"He doesn't seem to mind Quatre using his talent," Duo pointed out.

"No one seems to mind Quatre," Trowa reminded him with a smile. The boy under discussion blushed again. "We don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I'll ask him about it while you go get lunch," Duo suggested. "Then, if it won't bother him, we can 'introduce' you when you get back. How's that?"

"Good idea," Wufei agreed. "We picked up some sandwiches and sodas for you." He left the bag with Duo and stood. "Now, if you two will come on, we'll go eat also." He gave his friends a wicked grin. "But you'll have to wait until later for dessert."

Duo looked confused at that statement, then laughed in understanding as Trowa and Quatre both turned a deep red. "Enjoy," he called to his departing friends.

"We will," Quatre said over his shoulder. "Don't do anything we wouldn't do."

"That's a pretty short list," Duo called back, grinning. "Lots of options left open for me."

Wufei groaned at the innuendos. He all but ran out, the other two hurrying after him.

Heero sat quietly, waiting for Duo to let him know what was happening. _what is so funny_ he asked, feeling Duo shaking in laughter.

_them_ Duo handed Heero a sandwich and opened a soda for him. _Quatre and Trowa recently became a couple_ he explained, starting in on his own lunch. It was a real advantage being able to 'talk' using fingers. That way he could communicate even though his mouth was full. _they and Wufei love to tease each other about that fact_

_they are a couple_ Heero looked confused. _I thought they were all boys_

_they are_ Duo agreed, a bit nervously. _does that bother you_

Heero gave him a shy smile. _no_

**__**

YES! Duo thought. Maybe I do have a chance with him after all.

Both boys focused on eating for a few minutes. They were holding hands while they ate, just in case one of them had something to say. That was what Duo kept telling himself. It wasn't that Heero was holding his hand for any other reason, right? Of course, that wasn't the reason **_Duo_** was holding the other boy's hand, but who could blame him for taking such a small advantage of the situation?

Finally, Duo decided to broach the subject of talents. _Heero_

_yes_

_does being a null bother you_

_I'm not a null_

Duo stared at the other boy. _what is your talent_

_I_… Heero paused, then pulled his hand back, his expression fearful. He shook his head.

Duo reached for his hand again. _what are you afraid of_

_I can't talk about it_ Heero shuddered. _he'll get angry_

_who will get angry_

Heero paused, then slowly moved his fingers into the proper position. _J_

Duo frowned. _does he hurt you_

Heero shook his head. _worse_

_what could be worse_

Heero refused to answer so Duo tried changing the subject. _do other people having talents bother you_

_not at all_ Heero looked relieved as the subject turned away from Dr. J. _I like Quatre's talent it let's me know who is there_ He grinned at Duo. _like when you tickle me with your braid so I know it's you_

_the other guys could do the same thing if you'd like_ Duo offered. _Trowa is telekinetic and Wufei is pyrokinetic_

Heero frowned. _I'm not sure I'd like being set on fire or thrown into a wall just to let me know who is there_

_they have better control than that_ Duo chuckled. _Wufei could just warm your hand or something and Trowa would nudge you is all_

_that would be ok_ Heero agreed. _I'd like to know it was them and not some stranger_ He looked thoughtful for a moment. _what about your talent_

Duo blushed. _I can't use my talent to let you know it's me or I would hurt you_

_what is it you do_

_I'm sort of an anti healer_ Heero just looked confused. _when I try to heal something my talent goes in the opposite direction I can break things down but not put them back together_

Heero smirked. _not much use then is it_

_comes in handy in a fight_

_how_

_I can focus it on my fist and it helps me pack a mean punch_

Heero thought about that, then shivered. _remind me to never make you mad_

_not much chance of that_ Duo reassured him.

__

why not

because I like you too much

Heero blushed, his face smiling shyly again. _I like you too_

Suddenly, Heero sat up straight. _what time is it_

_almost one_

_you have to go_ He began to quickly gather the trash from their lunch. _J will be here soon since the younger ones are competing this afternoon_ He pushed the bag into Duo's hand. _you can't be here with me or he'll be angry_

_I'm just being your friend_ Duo argued. _why would he be angry about that_

I'm not allowed to be around people

but…

_I can still feel_ Heero was shaking so hard it was hard to make out what he was spelling. _he already took everything else_

Heero climbed back into his chair, settling his face into it's usual lack of expression.

_Heero_…

_go_ Heero spelled. He pushed Duo away.

Duo placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Heero flinched.

**_I can't go through that again! I'll go insane the next time!_**

Duo staggered back. "Heero?" he whispered. He watched as his friend wrapped his arms around himself and bowed his head, shivering in fear. What did Dr. J do to him?

And why did he hear that last cry in his head?

TBC


	7. Research

Series: Pinball

Chapter 7: Research

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

_indicates "conversation" via manual alphabet, the system Duo is using to communicate with Heero_

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

The boys returned from lunch and were surprised to find Duo sitting alone in Heero's chair. He was slumped over with his elbows on his knees and his hands dangling between.

"Hey, Duo, where's Heero?" Quatre questioned, concerned when he couldn't "read" his friend.

Duo didn't answer.

"Duo?" Wufei placed a hand on the braided boy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"What happened, where's Heero?" Trowa asked, kneeling beside the chair.

"J already came for him."

Duo still hadn't moved. His responses to their questioning was appropriate, but minimal. This was not like Duo. He seemed…distracted or something. Trowa and Wufei looked at Quatre who shrugged. Duo was either blocking his friend or extremely deep in thought.

'Enough,' Wufei thought as he hauled his friend to his feet.

"What the…" Duo sputtered.

"Heero has gone for the day and the younger ones are competing this afternoon. Is there any reason for us to remain here?" Wufei put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. "Well, is there?"

Duo shook his head as if coming out of a trance. He looked surprised to see his friends standing in front of him. Suddenly, he focused on Quatre. "Q, do you remember that report you did on Dr. J?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you still have the information you compiled?"

Trowa grinned, knowing what a pack-rat his boyfriend was. "I'm sure he still has the discs somewhere. Why?"

"There's something very strange going on between Dr. J and Heero. I want to find out what it is." He waved for his friends to follow him. "Come on, I'll explain while we grab out laptops and go to Quatre's. It will probably take all of us to dig out what I'm looking for."

As they left the stadium, Duo quickly told them about his lunch with Heero, the neglect the boy had suffered during the competition, his denial when asked about being a null, and the words that had echoed in Duo's head. "Remember how Heero couldn't receive what you projected without you touching him when we first met?" he asked Quatre.

"It was like he was blocked or something," the blonde said, remembering.   
  
Duo nodded. "Exactly. But he was able to sense it when you set off all the machines."

Quatre blushed at the memory. "I wasn't projecting **_that _**much stronger then."

"I didn't think so."

"You're suspecting that Dr. J has blocked his talent somehow," Wufei stated, "even though it's illegal?"

Trowa eyed Duo. "And your own talent might be starting to break down that barrier."

"Duo, that might not be such a good idea," Wufei pointed out. "You don't know what doing such a thing will do to him."

"I haven't been **_doing_** anything!"  
  
"Yet," Quatre snickered.

Duo just glared at his hentai friend and turned back to Wufei. "Any progress made has been entirely instinct on a subconscious level."

"If he **_is_** telepathic," Trowa mused, "maybe he's fighting it also, from the inside."

"Go get your laptops and meet me at my house," Quatre told them. "I'll try to find those discs."

The boys split up, each heading for their own home. They now had a mission: Find out what was going on with Heero.

"Geez, Quatre," Duo sighed, looking up from his screen, "is there anything you **_didn't_** download?"

"Well, I did want to be thorough." The blond glanced at his boyfriend. Trowa was using Quatre's home computer while Quatre used Trowa's laptop, since the other boy was the fastest at searching through the information. "Showoff," Quatre muttered with a grin.

The information was flying over the screen, the computer keys clicking frantically…faster than any fingers could possibly move. Trowa wasn't even touching the keyboard. He had his hands hovered over the keys, using his talent to manipulate them.

Duo glanced over and grinned. "I guess all that practice really paid off, huh?"

Suddenly, the information flying across the screen stopped. "I may have found something," Trowa said, flexing his fingers and stretching.

The others gathered around the computer. Trowa had found an article citing the research that had been done by Dr. J which had set off the new laws protecting the 'abuse of talents'.

"He was studying the effects of sensory deprivation on talents," Duo read.

"With some pretty nasty effects it seems," Quatre stated with a shudder.

"That series of experiments set off an entire set of laws regarding talents," Wufei told his friends. "We're talking about just that in the Explorer group I'm in. It spawned the protection from exploitation of talent as well as making 'reading' by telepaths acceptable in court."

Duo looked over at Wufei. "What do you mean by 'reading'?"

"When the victims…er, subjects, were blocked, it messed up their talents. A telepath could 'read' their memories and use it as evidence. It is now possible to record those memories for use in court so the subject doesn't have to be there personally. Such readings can be extremely traumatic and take many sessions to get the entire event."

"Ok, that sort of explains what J could be doing to Heero, but how do we prove it?" Duo mused. "Print that out, will you Tro? Just in case." Trowa started printing the article while Duo and the others went back to their searching.

After about another hour of searching through what seemed an endless supply of trivia, Quatre came across another interesting article. This one was about Dr. J taking in the orphaned son of an employee that was killed in an accident. "That last one made him out to be such a monster, even though he was acquitted of any wrong-doing. This seems to show that he really cares. It says that he was so upset by the death of his employee, that he took the boy as his own ward to see that he would be well taken care of."

"Does it mention the boy's name?" Duo asked.

"No, but there's a picture." The picture showed a small boy of about eight years old. The child was standing next to Dr. J, eyes downcast. The only really distinctive feature the boy had was the mop of messy hair."

Duo's eyes widened. "That's Heero, it has to be."

Wufei looked closer at the article. "Trowa, where's the hardcopy of that last article?" Trowa handed the papers to him. "Look at the dates. J is acquitted for his experiments, and just three months later takes in an orphan as his ward."

"There's no mention of the boy being blind or deaf," Quatre pointed out. "Wouldn't they mention that since the article is about what a great person Dr. J was supposed to be? After all, taking in a handicapped child, as well as a null one, should really make him out to be a real humanitarian."

"That's because he wasn't that way when J took him in," Duo growled.

"There's no proof of that," Wufei argued. "What we have is only suspicion and circumstantial evidence."

"So he can keep abusing Heero and there's absolutely nothing we can do about it?" Duo all but yelled.

"Duo, calm down," Wufei insisted. "**_We_** can do nothing, true, but I know who to take this information to that just might be able to help Heero. If nothing else, they would be able to tell us if there is enough information to even start an investigation." He gave Duo a concerned look. "It would really be up to you."  
  
"Up to me?" Duo looked shocked. "Of course I'll do everything I can to help!"

"What about having your memories recorded? From what you've told us, there might be enough in what Heero has told you to make a case, or at least start looking into his situation."

Duo stood and gathered up the printouts. "Well, let's go. There's only a couple more days of the competition and I want to let Heero know what is going on while I can."

"Keep us posted on what happens, won't you?" Trowa asked.

"Of course," Duo assured his friends. "I'll call you two later and let you know."

The two boys left for the law enforcement station to see if there was anything that could be done to help Heero.

It was getting late when the boys reached the station. "I hope he's still here," Wufei stated.

"Who," Duo asked, "the leader of your Explorer group?"

"Yes, that's who I want you to talk to. He's a detective on the force, so he should be able to answer some of our questions at least."

"Hello Wufei," welcomed a tall man just leaving the station. "What brings you here?"

"Could we talk to you? It's rather important."

"Well, it **_could_** be, anyway," Duo added.

"I was just leaving…" the man started to say, then he noticed the pleading expression on Duo's face and the one of determination on Wufei's and sighed. "Ok, come on in." He motioned the boys into the station.

"Thanks Officer…" Duo read the man's name badge, "Peacecraft. Or is it Detective Peacecraft?"

The man flinched slightly and Wufei smirked. "Just call me Zechs, ok?"

"Sure, Zechs." Duo stuck out his hand. "Duo Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you Duo," Zechs shook his hand briefly then led them to an office. "What's so important that you had to come all the way here at dinner time?"

Wufei nodded at Duo to explain. Duo told Zechs all about the competition and how Heero was ostracized by his null status and the way he had refuted that label. He mentioned the way his basic needs had been neglected due to his handicap. He explained how quickly Heero had picked up the manual alphabet, how he had been unable to sense Quatre's projecting at first, but was able to pick it up later. He revealed everything that Heero had told him and the things he had suspected. He also told about the phrase that rang in his head the last time he'd seen the boy.

As Zechs listened to Duo's tale, his interest increased. Very soon into the story, he picked up a pen and started to take notes on the things Duo was telling him. "It sounds like it's possible that this friend of yours is being abused."

Wufei offered the printouts they had made and pointed out the dates. He described their theory of what was possibly being done to Heero and the motive they suspected.

"This is all circumstantial, you know," Zechs pointed out. "It would be your word against his, and you know how influential Dr. J is."

Duo's face fell. "So there's nothing that can be done? Heero is terrified of that man. He's doing **_something _**to him, something awful I'm sure of it. Isn't there anything that you can do to help him?"

"You're sure that this boy is terrified of the man that took him in?"

"You didn't see how he reacted when he thought J might find out that he'd made a friend," Duo pointed out emphatically. "That's all I was trying to be…his friend. He said that he's not **_allowed _**to have friends. He's not allowed to have contact with anyone."

Zechs' eyes widened at that, then he looked thoughtful. "It would take more than your say-so to even begin an investigation." He saw the look of despair on Duo's face. "But there may be something that we can do," he added quickly. "Would you consider being 'read'? Your memories of his reactions might be enough to have his situation looked into."

"I'll do anything I have to if it will help Heero," Duo responded.

"How old are you?" Zechs asked.

"I'll be seventeen in two months."

Zechs eyed Duo thoughtfully. "How much longer will the competition be going on?"  
  
"Just a couple more days," Wufei said. "And if Heero doesn't keep winning, he may be out even sooner."

The man nodded and picked up the phone, dialing quickly. "Treize, it's Zechs. I need you to do a reading." He listened for a moment. "Yes, now. It could be extremely important." Another pause. "Thanks. We'll meet you in the reading room." He hung up the phone and stood. He went to a filing cabinet and removed a form. "He's agreed to read you tonight. Then we will see what can be done. I just need you to sign this form permitting the reading." Duo signed his name in the indicated place. "Come on, let's get this done."

The 'reading room' was nothing more than a small room with a table and three chairs. On the table was some equipment along with a monitor. There seemed to be a lot of wires involved with the equipment. Sitting in one of the chairs attaching some of the wires to his head was an auburn-haired man with an aristocratic bearing. He looked up as the group entered.

"Thanks Treize, I owe you one," Zechs stated, taking one of the chairs and motioning for Duo to take the last one.

"I'll add it to the list," Treize said with a smirk. "So, who do we have here?"

"This is Wufei, one of the boys in my Explorer group and his friend Duo, the one I want you to read."

Treize nodded to the boys in acknowledgement, then returned to his preparations. He began applying similar wires to Duo. "What am I looking for?"

"Possible child abuse." Treize eyed Duo, noting the lack of bruises or any other signs of abuse. "Not him, a friend of his. He's the only one who has had contact with the possible victim. The reading is to find out if there is enough to open a case."

"How long have you known the possible victim?" Treize asked.

"A couple of days," Duo answered.

"Good, then this won't take long."

"What do you want me to do?" Wufei asked from where he was hovering near the wall.

"We'll need you to wait outside," Zechs told him.

Duo started. He wanted to help Heero, but this was beyond his experience and he was getting a bit frightened. Treize noticed and took pity on the boy. "Nothing will cause you any discomfort. I'm going to have you think about your friend is all. While you do that, I'm going to pull out any memories you have regarding this friend and the machine will record everything."  
  
"What do you mean 'everything'?" Duo asked.

"It records what you saw and heard as well as your thoughts and feelings regarding those memories," Treize explained.

Duo remembered just how he was going to 'prove' that he was a boy to Heero and the dreams that action inspired that night. He blushed. "Just how much are you going to pull out? Who has to see this recording?"

Zechs and Treize kept professional expressions at the reaction Duo was having. "Only the two of us will see everything that is recorded," Zechs reassured him. "Treize is a telepath, that is why he is able to pull your memories for the machine to record. I'm an empath. I'm involved to make sure that the memories are not too much for you to handle. The two of us will edit the tape for court purposes if needed. Only 'pertinent' information will be shown to anyone else."

Wufei also noticed Duo's blush. He had noticed how his friend had become rather fixated on Heero and had a feeling of what just might be bothering him. "Don't worry, Duo. You can trust them both. They have done this hundreds of times and I'm sure there is nothing in your memory that they haven't seen before. I'll wait outside until you're finished to give you privacy, ok? Just remember that it's for Heero."

"Shit," Duo muttered, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "It's for Heero," he echoed. He sat back in the chair in semi-resignation. "Ok, let's get this over with."

About a half an hour later, a very red-faced Duo emerged from the 'reading room'. Wufei placed the magazine he had been looking at back on the table and stood. "Well, how did it go?"

"They are reviewing the tape, editing onto another cassette the parts they need to show to a judge."

"And the rest?"

"The original stays in a confidential file, they said." Duo grinned. "Although I do wish I could have a copy of some parts of it for myself."  
  
"Oh?" Wufei smirked slightly.

"Let's just say that my imagination is better than my memory and leave it at that."

Wufei grinned knowingly and nodded. "Right. Come on, let's let the others know what's happening."

The boys left the station to call Trowa and Quatre.

TBC

Author's Note:

I apologize for the shortness of my chapters, but making them longer would blend some together and take longer between postings. That would only confuse everyone (more so than I already do grin). Thanks to all of you that have responded. Your remarks really make my day. In answer to a question that was asked: There is really nothing "special" about the pinball competition. It was just what was in the song. Also, it would be strange for a blind/deaf boy to be able to play. The Pinball competition is no more "special" than the Yu Gi Oh tournaments I see held occasionally. It's just something for the kids to do.

Niere


	8. Removal

Series: Pinball

Chapter 8: Removal

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard by Elton John? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

_indicates "conversation" via manual alphabet, the system Duo is using to communicate with Heero_

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

Heero wasn't in his usual chair when the boys arrived the next morning. "Hey, Dale," Duo called, spotting his friend. "Isn't Heero here yet?"

"Early as usual," Dale responded. "Why?"

"He isn't in his chair."

Dale looked concerned. "It isn't like him to wander off, but I really don't have the time to look for him right now."

"We'll find him," Wufei assured the man.

"You'd better find him quickly," Dale told them. "He's scheduled for the first match."

The friends started scanning the area, looking for the dark-haired boy. Suddenly, they heard a knocking from behind them in an odd cadence. Turning, they spotted the wayward boy, standing just outside of the bathroom, knocking on the door, a small smile on his face. He stopped knocking when the door became warmer and he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

Duo hurried to his side. _we were looking for you_

_I know _Heero grinned. _Trowa and Wufei found me_

__

how did you know

Quatre was worried Heero's grin widened. _I could tell when they found me because the door got hot and Trowa pushed my shoulder_

Duo laughed. _you remembered_

Heero looked indignant. _of course_

"We need to get going," Trowa reminded Duo. "Heero and I are competing, as are Wufei and Quatre."

"Come on then," Duo agreed. _you are in the first match and I'm in the second_ Duo explained to Heero. _then we need to talk. I have something to tell you_

good luck with your match Heero spelled. _I wish I could watch you in action_

Duo gave him a quick hug and led him to the platform for the match.

The first match went well. All four of the friends came out with high scores and progressed onwards. Duo, on the other hand, while managing to score high enough to progress, came in second in his match. This fact was noticed and commented on.

"What's the matter, kid? Losing your touch? Or has that null corrupted you?"

"Back off, Joe," Duo growled. "Maybe it's that I have better things to concentrate on than a stupid pinball game. You ever think of that?"

"Yep, corrupted," the man sneered. "Not much of a talent yourself, except for fighting and pinball. Maybe you two **_should _**be together…a nothing and a useless null. The perfect match."

"Take that back." Duo's eyes darkened in anger. "You can say what you want about me, but you leave Heero out of it."

"Why should I? No talent and handicapped to boot. He's probably the best you can do."

Quatre and Wufei appeared at Duo's sides. "Come on, Duo," Quatre said. "He's not worth getting thrown out for fighting."

"Besides, Zechs should be here shortly," Wufei pointed out. "You should let Heero know what to expect."

"Another time, Joe. I have more important things to do right now." He allowed his friends to start to lead him away, then turned to call over his shoulder. "Oh, Joe?" Duo gave him a grin that made the man's blood freeze. "You might think about taking off a bit early. Shinigami does not like it when his friends are insulted, you know?"

The man paled. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Of course not." Duo's laugh had no humor in it. "I wouldn't do a thing like that, now would I? I just thought you might need reminding is all." With that, he turned to find his new friend.

"You aren't planning anything, are you?" Quatre asked, concerned.

"Nah," Duo assured him. "He's not worth the hassle. I just don't like how he talks about Heero is all."

"You can't change how people think," Wufei pointed out.

"Hey, they can **_think_** what they like, as long as they don't try to rub my nose in it!"

Duo spotted Trowa and Heero sitting together. Heero was tapping on Trowa's hand. "What's up, Tro?" Duo asked.

"It seems that you aren't the only one able to communicate," Trowa said with a smile. "Heero also knows the old Morse code. I recognized it when he was knocking on the door."

"Huh?" Duo looked confused.

"It's an ancient code where the letters are done in a series of taps, using both long and short sounds. It was used before the original audio-only phones were invented," Trowa explained. "When he was knocking on the door, he was sending the signals for 'I'm over here'. He told me that he didn't know if anyone would understand, but it was worth a try."

"Cool," Duo said. It was nice that Heero was able to communicate with someone, but Duo wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. He sort of liked the idea of Heero depending on him. 'Cut it out, Duo,' he thought to himself. 'You want what's best for Heero, not to possess him.' His recent dreams flashed through his head. He flushed slightly at the memory of the dreams and the recording that was made of one of them. The recording! He still hadn't told Heero about his trip to the law enforcement station yet! "Guys, I need to talk to Heero for a bit. Why don't you keep a look out for Zechs, ok?"

His friends nodded, and left the two alone.

__

Heero I Duo wasn't sure quite where to begin.

__

What is it

I need to know something, but I'm not sure how to ask

just ask

is Dr J abusing you

Heero pulled back with a shudder. Tentatively, he reached out again. _what makes you think that_

the way you react when he's mentioned and some things you told me

I can't talk about it

if he's hurting you there are people who can take you away from him

how could they, no one knows about me

they do now

Heero paled. _how do they know_

I told them about you

why would you do that Heero seemed angry. _how could you do something like that to me without telling me. what gives you the right to mess around in my life_

what life Duo insisted. _he keeps you locked up all the time and doesn't allow you any human contact at all_

why should you care

because I like you and care about what happens to you

_I already know what will happen_

what

these people will come and try to take me away but he will talk them out of it. Duo he's a telepath, a strong one, convincing people is easy for him

what if the authorities had your side of the story first

Heero actually snorted at that. _and just how am I supposed to tell them my story_ He pointed at his mouth. _I can't exactly explain things now can I_

there is a way that you can

how

your memories

Heero looked confused. _how can they know my memories_

Duo explained the procedure that he had gone through the evening before. _it doesn't hurt and then they will know everything_

he would just call me a liar

memories can't lie

"Hello again, Duo," Zechs said, coming up to the boys. "I take it this is Heero?"

"Yes, I was just explaining things to him."

"Has he agreed to be read?"

"I haven't asked yet." _Heero, Zechs is here, the one I spoke to last night. he wants to know if you are willing to be read_

read, what is that

have your memories recorded

and my memories could be used against J

yes

will you be there

if they'll let me

I'll only do it if you're there with me

"He says that he'll do it if I'm there with him," Duo translated for Zechs.

"It's not normal procedure," Zechs mused.

"But he can't speak for himself. I can translate for him." Duo looked at his friend. "It's the only way he'll do it. Zechs, please. We **_have_** to get him away from Dr. J."

"He understands the procedure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will he be able to sign the consent?"  
  
_Heero there is a form that you'd have to sign giving them permission to read you. Could you do that?_

yes

"What about the competition?" Trowa asked. "Leaving now will get him disqualified."  
  
_do you want to continue the competition_ Duo spelled to Heero.

__

forget the contest. I always hated them anyway

Duo grinned. "Screw the competition. He doesn't even like them. Let's go save Heero." He turned toward his friends. "There's nothing you can do, so you might as well continue. Who knows, maybe one of you will win."

Wufei gave Duo a quick hug. "We'll do our best. You go take care of Heero."

Zechs led the boys toward the entrance to the stadium. Dale stopped them before they got to the door.

"I can't allow you to take Heero away without Dr. J's consent."  
  
Zechs pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to the official. "I believe everything is in order. It is suspected that this young man is being abused by his guardian and is being taken into protective custody."

Dale looked at Duo. "Is this true? You think he's being abused."

"I'm sure of it," Duo stated, "and has been for a long time."  
  
Dale nodded. "Then it's about time someone did something about it, isn't it?" His expression turned mischievous. "Too bad we never can get a hold of Dr. J. There's no way I can let him know about this until he decides to come by to pick Heero up." Zechs looked surprised. "Go on, get out of here," Dale told them. "Take care of that boy."

"Thanks Dale," Duo said, smiling at his friend.   
  
With Heero's hand in his, Duo led the boy out the door and on his way to, hopefully, freedom.

TBC


	9. Reading

Series: Pinball

Chapter 9: Reading

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: Have you ever heard the song Pinball Wizard? I love the song. I was listening to it and was bitten by yet another plot bunny. This is based, loosely, on that song.

_indicates "conversation" via manual alphabet, the system Duo is using to communicate with Heero_

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

Treize already had the equipment set up when Zechs and the boys arrived. He looked up as they entered, then frowned slightly. "I take it this is the Heero Duo was telling us about?"

Duo blushed, remembering the tape. "Yeah, as if you didn't already know."

"Does he understand what will happen?" Treize asked.

Duo nodded. "I told him about how it was with me, so I guess he understands."

Zechs took out the permission form and handed Heero a pen, showing him where to sign. Heero looked up, slightly confused.

__

it's the permission form allowing them to read you Duo explained.

Heero nodded and signed the form. His signature was surprisingly neat and straight, considering his handicap. This accomplished, he was led to the chair and Treize began attaching the wires. "If you will wait outside, Duo, we can get started," Treize said.

"Heero wants me to stay," Duo argued. "Besides, I'm the only one that can communicate with him."

Treize looked up from where he was making final adjustments. "Duo, I'm a telepath. I think I can communicate with him."

"Then **_you_** ask him if he wants me to stay or go. It's up to Heero."

Treize glanced at Heero, then stared at the boy frowning in concentration. "That's odd. I can't seem to pick up anything."

Duo smirked slightly, remembering the difficulty Quatre'd had. "Try touching him," he offered, "sometimes that helps."   
  
During this conversation, Duo had kept a hold of Heero's hand and was explaining what was going on to the boy. Heero reached out his other hand toward Treize who took it and concentrated.

/Can you hear me?/ Treize sent.

Heero nodded.

/What is your name?/

__

Heero his fingers spelled.

Treize frowned. "He can hear me, but I don't get anything from him." /Heero, do something for me?/ Heero nodded. /Think of Dr. J. Think about anything, but concentrate on it as strongly as you can./

Heero shuddered, but frowned in concentration.

"Anything?" Zechs asked.

Treize shook his head. "Are you picking up anything?"

"Fear…no stronger than that. Terror."

Duo heard that and wrapped his arms around Heero to comfort him.

Treize jumped back, eyes wide.

"What?" Zechs asked, concerned.

"Just a minute," Treize answered, thinking. Slowly he reached his hand out again. /Heero, stop thinking of Dr. J now. Would you think of Duo for a minute?/

Immediately, images flooded the auburn haired man's head. /Enough/ "Duo, let go of him, will you?" Duo did as asked. /Heero, think of Duo again/ Nothing came through. "Duo, just touch him," Treize instructed.

"What's going on?" Duo asked.

"There is something strange going on here. Just do it, all right?" Duo reached out and placed one hand over Heero's. Images flooded Treize's mind again. /Now think of Dr. J please/ The images were fainter, but present. /Enough. Rest for a moment while we finish setting things up./ Heero nodded, relaxing back into the chair.

"What is it?" Zechs asked.

"It seems that somehow Heero's mind has been blocked. I can't read him alone."

"Then this is all for nothing?" Duo asked.

"No," Treize continued. "**_Alone _**I pick up nothing, but when you are in contact with him, the block seems to be breached and I can get through."

__

J blocked me so I couldn't expose him Heero spelled. During the conversation, Treize had kept one hand on Heero's and broadcast what was happening to him.

"/When Duo is in contact with you, I can get through the block. Would it be all right with you if Duo remained for the reading?/" Treize spoke aloud as well as sent his observations to Heero. In this manner, Duo would be kept appraised of the plan as well. "Would this be acceptable to you, Duo?"

"I'm here for Heero, however he needs me to be," Duo exclaimed.

Heero reached out his hand toward Duo. _Duo_

I'm here

They need for you to be here during this but…

what is it

my memories are not very nice Heero shuddered slightly._ I really would rather you not know them if it were possible_

why not

I don't want your pity

Duo hugged Heero for a moment. _Heero, I care about you that's why we are here. I don't want anything else to happen to you. I'm here to support you, that's all. I won't watch the monitor if you don't want me to._

Heero nodded. _I'd rather you didn't_

then I won't Duo looked at the two adults. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Remember how fearful just thinking about this is for him," Zechs pointed out. "We don't want to traumatize him any worse than he already is."

Duo looked around the room thoughtfully. _Heero_

hai

would it help you if I held you during all this

Heero blushed, then nodded slightly. Duo gave the boy a soft smile, then addressed the adults. "Can this be done on the floor, or does the equipment have to stay on the table?"

"It's unusual," Treize said, "but possible."

"Good, then here's the plan," Duo explained. "Heero would feel better if I was holding him. I can't do that in those tiny chairs, but if we were on the floor, leaning against the wall, I can hold him while you read his memories."

"That would also take care of the blockage problem," Treize noted. He reached out and unhooked the wires from the machine. "You take him and get comfortable while Zechs and I move the equipment."

Duo quickly explained the plan to Heero, then led him over to the wall. Settling on the floor, Duo positioned the boy between his legs, cuddling against his chest. As they settled together, Duo noticed Heero was shivering. _are you ok_

Heero paused before answering, then nodded. _I don't want to do this. I don't want to remember_

but he's hurting you. Is there anyone else that knows about it Heero shook his head. _then this is the only way for them to know_

I know, but I still don't like it

Duo hugged him hard. _I know you don't, but I'm here for you. I won't let him hurt you any more, no matter what_

you can't stop him if he wants to take me back

Fortunately, Heero was blind, because Duo's grin was not a pleasant sight. _I'd like to see him try. Remember my talent and how I can use it_ Heero thought for a moment, then nodded. _he'd have to get close enough to take you away. I won't allow that. I'd hurt him first._

then you would get into trouble

it would be worth it to save you

we just met. Why am I so important to you

Duo shrugged. _I don't know, I just know that you are. I don't understand why, but I really care about you Heero_

__

no one has ever cared for me before

Duo tilted Heero's face upwards. _then it's about time someone did_ Gently, he brushed their lips together. _just remember that I'm here for you_

"Are you ready?" Treize asked.

_are you ready for this_ Heero nodded.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Duo responded. "Turn the monitor away from us, will you? Heero would rather I didn't watch."

Zechs moved the monitor so that he and Treize would be able to see it, but Duo wouldn't. With everyone settled, Treize took one of Heero's hands.

"/Let's begin./"

"Enough!" Zechs called, pressing the save button then turning the machinery off. "Any more and you will all burn out."

They had been at it for several hours. They'd had to stop three times already to change the tapes in the recorder. Each time, Zechs would try to get Heero to stop, but he'd refused adamantly. 'I want to get this over with' was all he would say. Once, Zechs had left the room for a few minutes, "To take care of something," he'd said.

Everyone was totally exhausted. Heero was limp and trembling in Duo's arms. Duo was loosely holding him, also tired, hands running up and down the boy's arms listlessly. "Oh, gods, Heero," he kept muttering. Even Treize was shivering slightly in reaction to what they had learned.

Finally, Duo looked up. "What happens now?" he asked.

"Now, we take the two of you to a safe place so you can get some rest," Zechs explained.

Duo noticed the clock on the wall. "I can't!" he exclaimed. "I have to get home! They're gonna be so worried!"

Zechs knelt next to the long-haired boy. "It's all right. I've already notified your foster parents that you are a witness in a child abuse case and are in protective custody for the time being."

"They're ok with that?"

"They are proud of you for helping out someone who needs you so much is what they said when I spoke with them. We want you to take care of Heero. He needs you right now, very much."

"I'd be happy to help him." Duo yawned, then smiled as he glanced at boy in his arms. Heero had already gone to sleep, totally exhausted from the ordeal.

"There are some people waiting for you," Zechs said with a smile. "They insist they are friends of yours." Opening the door he called out, "You can come in, now."

Almost instantly, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei came barreling into the room. They stopped when they saw the two boys cuddled together against the wall.

"Aww, how sweet," Quatre chuckled, then he sobered as he read the exhaustion radiating from them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Duo said, shifting Heero slightly, "just tired is all."

"What about Heero?" Wufei inquired. "Were they able to read him enough?"

Duo shuddered. "Yeah. I didn't see what was going on, Heero didn't want me to. But I could hear." Duo looked at his friends, his eyes haunted. "He's been through some really bad shit."

"Anything we can do to help?" Trowa asked.

"Help us to stand up?" Duo grinned. "I think my butt's gone to sleep."

Quatre reached out to touch Heero. Concern/caring/friendship he broadcast. At the same time, Trowa tapped on Heero's hand, using the morse code. Heero, time to wake up

Heero's brow wrinkled and he stirred. Duo smiled softly and shook him gently. Trowa repeated the tapping.

__

Trowa Heero spelled, then felt the emotions being sent. _Quatre too_ He 'looked' around. _where's Wufei_

The Chinese boy recognized the finger contortions of his name and grinned. Using his talent, he warmed the hand making the motions. Heero smiled.

__

they're all here Duo spelled.

__

is it over

for now

so what happens to me now

we go to a safe place and get some rest

we

Duo grinned. _yep we. They took me into protective custody too so I could help you_

your parents won't mind

they know. Zechs called them. They said they were proud that I could help Duo gave Heero a quick hug. _but first we have to be able to stand up_

Heero started to stretch out his limbs then groaned. He'd become stiff from being in the one position for such a long time. Quatre and Trowa reached out and helped lift the boy off their friend. They sat him beside Duo and started working the kinks out of his joints. Duo also groaned as the blood started returning to his legs.

"Want some help?" Wufei offered.

"That would be nice," Duo agreed.

Wufei helped Duo away from the wall and had him lie on his stomach. He started rubbing the braided boy's legs to help the return of circulation.

"Ow," Duo whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" Wufei asked.

"It's just the pins and needles feeling, that's all. Still hurts, though."

"Would you like me to stop?"  
  
"No, feels good, too."

Wufei worked his way up each leg, rubbing and massaging, encouraging the return of blood flow to the affected extremities. He smirked slightly as he reached the top of Duo's legs. "I believe you mentioned something about your butt being asleep. Would you like me to rub it also?"

"Hmm?" Duo moaned, enjoying the massage. Then the words sank in. "Um, maybe you'd better not, k? I don't think this is exactly the appropriate place for that."

Just then, Treize and Zechs walked in. They grinned at the picture before them. "We aren't interrupting anything, are we?" Zechs asked.

Four heads shot up. Heero's face also reddened as he picked up on the embarrassment Quatre couldn't help broadcasting and figured out what had happened…and what it must look like.

"Just helping to get the kinks worked out," Wufei said quickly, pulling away from Duo…or more specifically, his ass.

"That's what we thought," Treize agreed.

"So, what happens now?" Trowa asked.

"Zechs has already sent enough information to the judge to have Dr. J picked up. That will keep him away from Heero for a while. Meanwhile, Duo and Heero are going to a safe place until we can finish reading Heero's memories. There is a lot in that boy's head that will have J put away for a very long time."

Suddenly a growling noise was heard. Everyone looked at Heero and Duo snickered. "Maybe we should get something to eat first?" he said.

"Good idea," Zechs agreed. "Come on, we'll have something sent in for you, both to eat and to wear. You may be secluded for several days."

"Will we be able to contact them?" Quatre asked.

Treize shook his head. "It's better that no one know their location. It's safer for them that way."

"But we'll keep you informed when you can see them," Zechs offered.

"Thank you," Wufei said, gratefully.

"You take care of each other, ok?" Quatre said to Duo, hugging him.

"We will, Q. Don't worry. We'll be fine." Suddenly a thought occurred to the braided boy. "What happened with the competition?"

Wufei and Quatre grinned while Trowa blushed.

"Trowa won," Wufei told him.

"Oh?" Duo grinned at his friends. "And who did you finally go up against?" he asked Trowa. It was Wufei's turn to blush. Duo noticed this and his grin widened. "Don't tell me that he beat the great dragon?"

Quatre wrapped his arms around his lover. "Yep, by two points."

Duo turned toward the Chinese boy. "Let me guess. Injustice, right?"

Wufei shook his head and smiled. "No. He practiced more and was the better player." He shot a look at the banged boy. "But he'd better look out next year."

All five boys laughed at that, Duo having translated to Heero as the conversation went along.

"Come on, boys," Zechs said. "It's time that we got these two into seclusion so they can eat and rest. We'll keep the rest of you informed as needed."

Each of the boys hugged Duo and Heero before leaving. "Good luck and take care," they said to Duo who passed it on to Heero.

"We'll talk to you as soon as they'll let us," Duo said, as he watched them leave. Then he turned to Heero. _you ready to get something to eat and rest for a while_

will you be there

I'm not going anywhere

then I'm ready

let's go then Duo took Heero by the hand and followed the adults out of the room. Neither boy knew exactly what was going to happen in the near future, but they knew that they would handle it, as they would go through it together.

TBC


	10. Compromised

Series: Pinball

Chapter 10: Compromised

Author: Niere

Rating: PG-13

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: My sincerest thanks to all of you that are reading this and especially to those that have let me know. Your comments have really brightened my life and encouraged me to keep writing!

Methods of communication:

"normal speech"

__

manual alphabet

/telepathic speech/

::morse code::

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

__

what do you think will happen to me now Heero asked. He and Duo were in the back of Zechs' car on the way to a safe location. It was a temporary situation, until more long-term arrangements could be made.

__

we hide out until they can finish reading your memories, then I don't know for sure Duo thought about the possible future. _there will probably be a trial_

and after that Heero turned his head to 'look' at Duo. _living with J is all I know, even as bad as it was. Who else would want to take in someone like me_

Duo smiled softly. _I would_

Heero's eyes widened, then his head dropped to hide his blushing cheeks. _thank you_

Duo slipped an arm around his new friend. Heero jerked slightly, startled, then relaxed into the embrace. Duo lightly held one of Heero's hands in his free one, relishing the contact, but also remaining available in case Heero wanted to 'talk' more.

The reservations had already been made. Zechs led the boys through the lobby of a local hotel, up the elevator, and down the hall. A room had been booked for them to stay in for the time being.

The room wasn't fancy, but it was nice. There was a 'living room' area with a couch and coffee table on the wall to the left of the door. Across from that was a desk, complete with chair and lamp. There was a pair of half-walls separating the living room/study area from the bedroom area. A king-sized bed filled the wall space on the same side as the couch. The desk side had a low dresser with a large TV at one end. Beyond the dresser was a small refrigerator with a microwave sitting on top. At the far end of the room was a large counter with a sink in the middle. To the right of the sink, along the same wall as the desk and dresser, was a series of bars to hang clothing on. To the left was a door leading to the bathroom: toilet and tub/shower combination.

Zechs made a couple of phone calls, arranging for someone to stay with the boys, while Duo 'showed' Heero around the room. He couldn't help but smile at the teens as they both realized what the sleeping arrangements were to be.

Duo had noticed immediately. There was only the one bed. He expected that the couch would fold out for a second bed, but that would be where the person staying with them would sleep. He wasn't sure whether to be elated or embarrassed at the situation. It wasn't that he minded sharing a bed with Heero, not at all. The problem would be that with all the dreams he'd had, would he be able to keep away from the dark-haired boy? Would Heero mind sharing the bed with him? He couldn't help the hopeful blush from staining his cheeks at the thought.

I can always sleep on the floor, he thought to himself. That way I know I would keep my…um…hands to myself.

Heero quickly memorized the layout of the room. He also noticed how stiff Duo was as he explained what the different things in the room were. They had worked their way from the door, first the couch area, then down the wall from the desk to the dresser, the refrigerator, and clothes area. The sink was pretty self explanatory, as was the bathroom. As his hands traveled from the bathroom to the bed, he suspected he understood Duo's hesitancy.

The room couldn't be as big as it felt to Heero in his dark, silent world. The bed, however, seemed to go on almost forever. It was huge. Not to mention there was only the one.

He grinned to himself. This could be interesting. He too had been having dreams, although not quite as vivid as the ones Duo'd had. While Duo's were all sight and sound, Heero's were purely tactile. He had spent quite a lot of time with the braided boy, and had a rather good idea of just what his body must be like. He was rather hoping that this would give him an opportunity to discover if his imagination lived up to the reality.

__

I can sleep on the floor

Heero was startled by the statement. Didn't Duo **_want_** to share the bed with him? He tried very hard to keep his disappointment from showing. _you don't have to, there's plenty of space_

you don't mind

Heero smiled shyly and shook his head. _not if you don't_

Duo just squeezed the hand he held in reply. He was having a hard time keeping the grin from his face. This was perfect. Ok, so it wasn't very private, so meant that he wouldn't be able to do much, but snuggling together was a great start.

"Why don't you two get washed up and relax for a while," Zechs said. "One of the officers will be here shortly with clothing for the both of you and will stay the night on watch. We'll continue with the reading tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Duo agreed. He relayed the information to Heero and offered him first chance at the bathroom. Heero agreed, and went to take a shower.

"Will he be all right in there by himself?" Zechs asked.

Duo grinned. "I'm sure he knows how to take care of himself by now, don't you?"

Zechs smirked at him. "Are you sure? He might need help washing his back, you know."

"Zechs!" Duo's face flamed. "I couldn't…"

"I was just teasing," Zechs apologized. "I know how you feel about him."  
  
"Oh, really?"

Zechs' grin widened. "I was there when we recorded your memories, remember? Interesting dreams you have."

Duo felt as if he was going to spontaneously combust. Zechs just laughed.

"It's ok, I won't mention it to anyone."

"Thanks," Duo murmured, still blushing furiously. He threw himself on the bed, turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. He heard the water in the bathroom stop and tried not to picture a naked Heero, the water running down his body… It wasn't easy.

There was a knock at the door. Zechs looked through the peep-hole, then opened it. In came a young man, apparently about the same age as the blonde officer. He was juggling two bags and a large pizza. Zechs quickly rescued the pizza and placed it on the coffee table. The bags he handed to Duo. "Clothes," he explained.

Duo was slightly disappointed. He'd rather been looking forward to Heero coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Oh, well, he sighed. Can't have everything. He quickly selected a pair of shorts, t-shirt, and boxers for the boy to wear. They should be comfortable enough to sleep in. Now, how to get them to Heero?

Although he knew Heero wouldn't hear him, Duo knocked on the bathroom door. Opening the door a crack, he stuck in one arm, feeling around to find the other boy. "It would be easier to just look," he thought to himself, "and as much as I would like that, I don't want to embarrass him. That wouldn't be fair."

Suddenly, his flailing hand brushed against a moist back. In a flash, the hand was captured in a vice-like grip. _Heero_ he spelled frantically, praying that the boy would be able to figure out who it was…hopefully **_before_** fracturing something.

__

Duo

Duo sighed in relief as the grip on his arm eased. _clothes for you_ He pulled his arm back, then extended it with the clothing.

Heero took the offering. _thanks_ There was a pause, then a small kiss was placed on the almost mangled extremity. _sorry_

__

it's ok Duo pulled his hand back and shut the door, leaving Heero his privacy.

"You two behave yourselves," Zechs said. "Don't give Erik here any trouble. I'll be back in the morning to take you back to the station." He grinned at Duo. "Sleep well."

Duo grinned back. "See you in the morning, then." He reached out a hand to Erik. "Hi, I'm Duo."

"I know," Erik responded. "And the other boy is Heero. Nice to meet you."

"You wouldn't happen to know the manual alphabet by chance?" Duo asked.

"The what?"

Duo shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Heero just won't be able to communicate with you is all." He had a thought. "What about the old morse code?"

"I've heard of it, but that's about all."

About then, Heero emerged from the bathroom. He made his way to the bed, checking carefully to see if it was already occupied, then flopped onto the middle.

"He's really both blind and deaf, isn't he?" Erik observed.

"Yeah." Duo went over to the bed and tickled Heero's nose with the tip of his braid.

"What are you doing?"

"That's how he knows it's me," Duo informed the officer with a grin.

Heero smiled and grabbed the offending hair. He gently pulled, hand over hand, until Duo, laughing, collapsed on the bed next to him.

__

I smell pizza

how about I get you some then I'll go get a bath

thanks

Heero crawled up the bed to settle against the headboard while Duo placed two slices on a plate. He handed over the plate and popped a soda, placing it on the nightstand next to the bed and showing the other boy where it was. _I won't be too long_ Duo spelled, _I just want to soak for a bit_

enjoy Heero grinned in his direction. _I promise not to go anywhere_

Duo chuckled and headed for the bathroom.

Heero was in heaven. Pizza was something he adored, but rarely had been allowed. That, combined with the fact that he was to be spending the night in the same bed with the boy he had quickly come to care for, made having to remember all that he'd been through almost bearable. He shuddered slightly at the memories.

The reading had been extremely hard on him. Trying to remember, in as much detail as possible…it was like reliving the entire horrible experience again. He'd not wanted to quit, though. As hard as it was, Duo's arms around him helped…more than he wanted to admit.

He tried analyzing the feelings he was having. He cared for this boy, that much he knew, but just how much? He had little experience with the kinder emotions. Most of what he knew was either fear or pain…or deprivation.

He hadn't thought about his parents in years. Their faces were no longer in his memory, but the warm, happy feeling of their presence was still there, although faintly. He remembered the fights he'd overheard between them and Dr. J. J had wanted to try out his experiments on him, but his parents wouldn't allow it. That had been the reason J had them killed. He'd wanted Heero, and the potential the boy possessed, and had been determined to have him. That had been burned permanently into his memory. Dr. J was an extremely powerful telepath, and had no problem with using his talent to his own ends. Heero distinctly remembered being held, crying, and watching as J mind-fucked with his parents. Then, they had left him. They had followed their instructions exactly. The road had been winding, often close to the edge of the cliffs. It hadn't taken much with the speed of the car to send them over the edge. The ensuing explosion hadn't left much to be analyzed, much less buried. Dr. J'd had no trouble explaining to the authorities that he'd been watching over Heero while his parents had gone out. The story was that they'd been celebrating their recent promotions and had crashed by accident.

Heero, of course, had known better, but what could he do? He was only eight at the time. Then J had blocked him. No longer could he pick up the thoughts of those around him. The loss of his talent was traumatizing. He'd retreated into himself, taking no notice of the world around him. Eventually, the trauma lessened, and he attempted to come back to the world. He'd been horrified to discover that the block had been deeper than even J had planned. Not only was his talent gone to him, but also gone were his senses of sight and sound. His world had become limited to what he was able to pick up through his sense of touch or smell. J was still able to "talk" to him, via his telepathy, but that was all. He couldn't answer back, the block wouldn't allow it.

Then his "training" had begun. Physical exertion to strengthen his muscles, dexterity was improved, he was even taught fighting. Discipline was immediate and harsh. Painful slaps would come out of the dark when mistakes were made. He learned quickly not to balk at anything he was instructed to do. Such behavior would cause him to be thrown into a sensory deprivation tank. All he had left was his sense of touch. To lose that also was to much to bear. It hadn't happened often, thankfully, but each time it did Heero had been sure that he would lose what little sanity he felt he had left.

A faint movement in the air patterns pulled him from his musing. It seemed that someone had opened the door to the room. Maybe Zechs had returned? "I wonder why," Heero thought. He sensed some sort of commotion coming from the direction of the couch…then nothing.

Heero reached out with everything he had. What was happening? Duo would be able to tell him, but he was still in the bath.

Suddenly, his nose picked up something. "Oh, gods, no," his mind pleaded. "not him. Not here"

Many was the time that this man had used his body. Heero had no idea why it was allowed to happen, but he was unable to refuse. He'd tried that the first time it had happened, and had been back in the deprivation tank. It could have been minutes or hours he'd been in that tank. It was all the same to Heero. When he'd been allowed out, this man had tried again. Heero had learned his lesson. He permitted the abuse of his body. As bad as it was, it was better than the total nothingness of the tank. **_Anything _**was better than that!

The edge of the mattress dipped as someone sat beside him. A rough hand traveled it's way up his leg. Heero just shuddered. His body knew the results of resisting. Where was the officer that was supposed to protect them? What had happened to him?

The hand stroked his face.

J had been arrested, he remembered. The deprivation tank was no longer a threat. He **_could _**fight back! He could stop the man from doing what he knew was coming. Besides when Duo came out…

Oh, gods, Duo!!

Duo didn't have his training. He wouldn't be able to fight. The man was strong, Heero knew. He knew himself to be stronger, but Duo? Somehow he had to keep this monster away from his friend.

A slight rise in the humidity of the room notified Heero that Duo was exiting the bathroom. He had to do something and he had to do it now!

Shoving his revulsion as far down as he could, Heero reached out to where he thought the man's head was. He quickly found it and cupped the face with his hands. Pulling gently and raising himself from the headboard, Heero forced himself to kiss the man that had used him.

"Distract him," Heero thought. "I have to keep him distracted before he notices Duo. I can't chance him freezing me and going for him." Heero hoped to be able to keep the man's attention long enough to get his hands around his throat. If he did, it wouldn't take that much to snap his neck. Then Duo would be safe.

The water was just beginning to cool when Duo heard a noise from the other room. He couldn't place it. Then he heard a voice coming through the wall. 'Erik knows that Heero can't hear him,' he thought, 'who would he be talking to?' Duo strained his ears to hear what was being said as he got up from the tub and started to dry himself.

"Did you miss me?" he heard. The voice was coarse and unfamiliar. "Imagine my surprise to see you coming out of the Preventer station. What would you be doing there, huh? I know that J would never permit that, not with all the information locked in that pretty head of yours. Did something happen to him? I can't allow that, not with all that that man has done for me. I've missed you. You're tight, hot little body. You were the best reward J could have given me."

Duo was horrified. Whoever this was had hurt Heero! Where was Erik? Why was he allowing this creep to even be around?

He finished drying himself and realized that he'd forgotten to bring clothing in with him. Great. Now what? He didn't want to leave Heero out there with whoever that was, but to go out in the nude? Not an idea he liked. Especially with the things the creep was saying.

Wait a minute. Maybe he could use that. If he could get close enough to touch him, he could use his talent to take the guy out. Duo was a good fighter, especially with the use of his talent backing him up.

Duo shuddered at the thought, then steeled himself. He tightened the towel around his hips and opened the door.

The man sitting on the bed beside Heero had to be the ugliest person Duo had ever seen. Scraggly black hair, filthy clothing, and the body odor was unmistakable. It had been a very long time since this person had been introduced to a bar of soap.

Duo watched is horror as his friend felt his way to the man's head. The revulsion in Heero's face was clear to Duo, although it was obvious also that he was trying to hide it.

"Oh, so you're finally willing to play nice," the creep was saying. Heero had a hold of the man's face and was pulling it toward him, apparently to kiss him. There was no way Duo was going to allow that!

"Excuse me," Duo said, using the most seductive voice he could muster. "I believe that is my boyfriend you're molesting."

The man jerked around. His eyes widened and the lust on his face was unmistakable. "Oh, is that so…gorgeous?"

Duo was unable to move. His entire body had become frozen. The man stood, grinning, and stalked toward him. Heero began to lunge in their direction, but the man glanced over his shoulder and the boy's body also froze, falling onto the bed.

"I'll get to you later," the man said to Heero, then turned back to Duo. "But first, I want a taste of this pretty thing."

Duo felt himself lifted off the floor. 'TK,' he thought, 'he has to be telekinetic.' His body slowly floated to hover over the bed next to Heero.

"I don't think you'll be needing that anymore," the creep cackled, and the towel dropped from Duo's body. "Nice," he drooled, "very nice."

Duo was fighting throughout the entire experience. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk…nothing. He was totally helpless against whoever this person was. Despair began to wash through him. He knew what was coming. He wasn't stupid. He also knew that this person was going to hurt Heero as well. It seemed that he'd done it before, and was looking forward to doing it again…to both of them.

Duo's body dropped to the bed. "Will you scream for me?" the man asked. "That's the only thing I didn't enjoy about my times with Heero. He can't scream, you know."

Suddenly, Duo was able to move his mouth. He was able to talk again!

"Wouldn't it be more fun if you had a willing playmate?"

"Willing? Yeah, right. Try again, kid."

"No, really." Duo gave him his most seductive smile. "I'm a healer. Ever hear of a 'feedback loop'? I can make it really worth your while…if only I could touch you."

"Somehow I don't trust you."

Duo tilted his head back slightly. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?" he purred.

That was too much for the man. His hormones took over and Duo was able to move a bit.

"That's right," Duo breathed, "come closer. I can't do anything with all that clothing on you. Let me take it off, huh?"

His eyes full of disbelief in his apparent luck, the man moved to hover over Duo. The boy ran his hands over the chest in front of him, stimulating the skin beneath as best he could. The man moaned in pleasure.

"See? I told you." Duo began unbuttoning the shirt. Slowly, caressing the skin as it was revealed. He managed not to shudder at the dirt encrusted flesh he was exposing. "Isn't that better?" he said, running his hands over the now bared chest. "Want to see what else Shinigami can do?" Duo murmured, a grin on his face and fire in his eyes.

"Oh, yes," the man gasped.

Duo concentrated for all he was worth and focused his talent on his hands. "This is for everything you have ever done to Heero!" He let his talent go in a single burst.

The man's eyes widened and he made slight gurgling noise as Duo's talent flared…and his heart exploded.

Heero gasped as the man pulled away from him. 'Duo!' his mind screamed and he lunged in the direction of the bathroom. He was too late, though. His body became frozen and, overbalanced, fell onto the bed. Luckily, he'd been turned slightly, or he'd be face down and possibly smother.

'Gods, please, not Duo,' he begged silently. 'Do what you want with me, but leave him alone.'

After a short time, Heero felt the mattress dip as someone was dropped next to him. Judging by the weight, it was Duo. Despair filled the boy. He knew what this monster was capable of, and there was absolutely nothing he was able to do to stop it. As long as he was able to concentrate, their bodies would remain frozen and useless.

He felt the addition of a third body to the bed, on the other side of Duo. Heero was close enough to feel the heat radiating off his friend. If only he could move the slightest bit, he would be able to touch him. It wouldn't help them, but the contact would make him feel better.

Then, he felt slight movement coming from the body next to him. Duo was being allowed to move? This was unusual. Heero was used to just being maneuvered into position by the telekinesis, then used as desired. The pain caused meant nothing to his torturer. What was going on?

Suddenly, something heavy fell onto him. He was able to move again! Judging from the smell, it had to be the man. But why was he just laying there?

Heero felt around until he found the man's neck. There was no pulse. Duo had managed to save them, but how?

The body was shoved off of him. It had to be Duo that did it. Heero felt around until he found his new friend.

Duo was sitting up on the bed, his legs pulled up and he was hugging his knees. His entire body was shuddering.

Heero began rubbing his back, trying to sooth him. He quickly realized that Duo wasn't wearing any clothing. What had happened to him, and had it happened before he'd killed their molester?

Heero pried one hand loose. _Duo_ he spelled. He knew that Duo could see his fingers, but the contact might help sooth him. There was no response. Heero found that Duo's head was buried in his knees. He gently pulled the braided head upward and placed a kiss on the cheek.

The head turned in his direction. _Duo are you all right_

Still nothing in response. It seemed that Duo might be going into shock. What could he do? He couldn't see or hear. Somehow he had to get a hold of someone to help them, but how? And who? But in order to do anything, he first had to get Duo's attention.

One possible way to snap the boy out of it would be to slap him. But Heero didn't want to hurt him, not at all. Would a kiss work? It was worth a try.

Heero began running his hand over Duo's head, petting him. He held him closely and started placing small kisses over that sweet face. Slowly, Duo seemed to become more aware.

Heero remembered the phone on the stand beside the bed. He reached out and grabbed it, pulling it close. _Duo I need you to call for me…please_

Duo was more responsive, but still pretty out of it. Heero wasn't sure if he understood or not. If he did manage to get his friend to place a call, apparently he was in no condition to explain things. Somehow it would be up to Heero to get them help.

Trowa! He would be able to communicate with Trowa. Heero knew that he would not be able to make out any responses, but knew that Trowa would be able to understand. All he had to do now was get the number. He would be able to tell when the phone was answered by the change in vibrations since the phone was audio only. Then he could tap out the information. Trowa would understand and could get them help.

Problem. Heero had no idea where they were. Zechs had brought them to this place, but he wouldn't be able to understand Heero's tapping. An idea came to him. It was a long shot…a **_very _**long shot…but it was all they had.

Now, to get Duo alert enough to dial.

Duo watched in jubilation as his plan worked. The creep would never hurt his Heero again. 'I did it!' he rejoiced, 'I killed him!'

Then realization set in. He had killed a man, something he had never thought himself capable of before. He also realized that the still-warm corpse was draped across his and Heero's bodies.

With a cry, he shoved as hard as he could. The body moved off of them and slid off the foot of the bed to the floor. Then Duo's mind began whirling:

I did it

yes you sure did

I killed him

You killed him…and in cold blood too

Oh no

Oh yes

What have I done?

Duo flung himself back from the edge of the bed. Over and over again, the same thoughts chased each other around in his head. He tried to hide from them, pulling his legs up and burying his face in his knees. His body was shaking in reaction.

He barely noticed when his head was lifted. He had no control over his body any more. All he could do was shudder.

Slowly, as through a dense fog, Duo became aware of the hand petting his braid. A strong body was holding him and kisses were being feathered all over his face.

It was him!

But he's dead!

I killed him

Then who?

Something was moving in his hand. The motions seemed vaguely familiar.

Duo's eyes opened. A blurred face was before him. The face had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He knew that face, didn't he?

He looked down at the movement in his hand. The fingers were moving in familiar contortions. _Duo call Trowa I need you to call Trowa I don't know the number please Duo call Trowa_

Trowa? But he would be at Quatre's house. How would calling Trowa help anything?

He looked blankly at Heero, frowning. The phone was thrust into his hands. _dial Trowa's number I need you to call Trowa_

He could try Trowa's cell. He usually had it with him. He punched the buttons on the phone. He could hear it ringing then a voice answering. It was Trowa's voice. Was he supposed to say something to Trowa? Why did he call him?

Heero pulled the phone from him and began tapping into the mouthpiece.

Heero was elated when Duo's head turned to look at his hand. He was getting through! _Duo call Trowa I need you to call Trowa I don't know the number please Duo call Trowa_ He kept repeating his plea. He grabbed the phone and handed it to Duo. _dial Trowa's number I need you to call Trowa_

His elation soared as Duo dialed a number. He could only hope that it was the right one. Heero kept one finger on the earpiece of the phone. He could tell that it rang three times, then the vibrations changed. He took the receiver and began his attempt to communicate.

::Attention Trowa Duo and I are in trouble. Someone has been killed. Zechs brought us to a place, I don't know where. We are all right at the moment. Wufei can get a hold of Zechs. Please send help as soon as possible::

Trowa pulled away from the kiss when his cell began to ring.

"Ignore it," Quatre argued.

"You know no one ever calls me unless it's important."

"I know," the blonde sighed.

"Hello, Trowa here."

"What is it?" Quatre asked, noting his lover's frown.

Trowa's eyes widened and he waved Quatre to be quiet as he concentrated on the noise coming from his phone. "Oh, no," he whispered as the connection was severed.

"What?" Quatre was getting annoyed.

Quickly Trowa dialed another number. "Come on, answer."

"Wufei"

"Wufei, Duo and Heero are in trouble. Zechs knows where they are. Someone has been killed, but the guys are ok for the moment. We need you to get in touch with Zechs as soon as possible."

Trowa heard muttered cursing in Wufei's native language, then "Zechs!"

"Hello?"

"Zechs, I just got a call from Heero. He said that there's been trouble and someone has been killed. He and Duo are ok for the moment, but they need help!"

"Wait a minute," Zechs sounded confused. "You just got a call from **_Heero?_** How is that possible?"

"I don't know how he got my number, maybe Duo dialed it. But it was Heero. He and I know the old morse code. He tapped out his message to me."

"Shit! We're on the way!"

"Wait!"

"Trowa," it was Wufei again. "I don't know what's happening, but come over. We'll figure it out from here."

"Where are you?"  
  
"Zechs' place." Quickly Wufei gave the directions and they hung up.

"Come on Quatre, I'll explain on the way." The two boys hurried out the door, intent on doing whatever they could to help their friends.

Duo watched as Heero hung up the phone and replaced it on the stand. Heero moved back and wrapped his arms around him. It was soothing to his frazzled nerves. His mind began to slow in it's whirling. The thoughts quieted.

The air conditioner kicked on and he shivered. He realized that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. At any other time, being naked in Heero's arms would be a good thing, but at the moment, being that vulnerable rather unnerved him. He reached out and wrapped Heero's fingers around his hand. _clothes_ he spelled.

Heero nodded and loosened his hold. It dawned on Duo that in order to obtain the required clothing, he would have to leave the safety of the bed. He could see the bag sitting just across on the dresser. It was only a couple of feet. In fact, he would be able to reach it by just leaning over.

The problem was, there was a body on the floor between the bed and the dresser. He would have to reach across it to get to the bag. At the moment, he couldn't see it, which was what was keeping the panic at bay.

__

I can't

why

the bag is on the dresser and…

Heero thought about what Duo said. Then he remembered how the corpse was shoved off of him and in which direction it had gone. It was on the floor…between them and the bag of clothing. He pictured in his head the layout of the room. It would be possible…embarrassing maybe…but possible. Why not? He could live with embarrassment. _understood_

Heero gave Duo a quick kiss, then made his way off the side of the bed closest to the door. He wasn't sure of the exact location of the body and was as repulsed at the thought of touching it as he knew Duo was of seeing it.

He stood in the small space between the bed and the half-wall separating it from the couch area. It was only a couple of feet. A large step should put him at the dresser. It did. And he didn't step on 'anything', thankfully. He climbed up on the dresser and crawled to the bag. He tossed it in the direction of the bed, praying that he'd judged correctly. He didn't relish the idea of feeling his way around to find it if he'd missed.

He backed up to the end and retraced his steps. Quickly, he climbed back on the bed with Duo.

The other boy had already pulled on shorts and was pulling out a t-shirt. In seconds he had it on and was back in Heero's arms.

The room was chilly, and the boys were in shorts and t-shirts. Even huddled together, they were starting to get cold. There was no reason to suffer any further, so Heero pulled back the covers of the bed and helped Duo to burrow underneath. They wrapped themselves around each other, snuggling close. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

It wasn't long before the emotional upheaval they both had been through and the general exhaustion caught up with them. There were two dead bodies in the room and no idea if help was on the way. It didn't matter, they had each other.

They slept.

TBC


	11. Rescue

Series: Pinball

Chapter 11: Rescue

Author: Niere

Rating: PG-13

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: My sincerest thanks to all of you that are reading this and especially to those that have let me know. Your comments have really brightened my life! Sorry about the 'cliffhanger'. It wasn't intentional, just seemed like an appropriate stopping place at the time.

I'd like to apologize to those that have had difficulty knowing when the manual alphabet was being used. I was using stars as well as italics to highlight what was being 'spelled'. I had no idea that the stars were not coming through. Gomen. I've change it, now. Again, I apologize for the confusion.

Methods of communication:

"normal speech"

__

{manual alphabet}

telepathic speech

::morse code::

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

The growling of Duo's empty stomach began to pull the boy back towards wakefulness. His sleep-fogged brain was in conflict. A part was pulling him upwards, while another, more primal section clung to the nothingness of sleep. Sleep was good. Sleep was safe.

The part dragging him from the sludge of sleep was stronger. Slowly, sensations manifested. He was warm, this was emphasized by the chill of his nose. Easily fixed. Duo's head turned to bury his face in the warmth next to him. There, better now. Another sense surfaced. He was also safe. That's good.

Wait a minute…safe? There was something wrong with that. Of course he was safe, why wouldn't he be?

Duo felt arms tighten around him and a sense of panic began to flare, his body tensing.

Who was holding him? Why was he being held? And most important, what happened to **_safe_**?

He forced his eyes to open as a hand started moving along his back. The motion was soothing, reinforcing the feeling of safety. His head tilted upwards and his vision fought to focus. Dark, unruly hair, deep blue eyes that seemed to see through him, a slight quirk of a smile on luscious lips…he knew that face…didn't he?

His stomach growled again. The smile before him widened a bit and the warmth he was cuddled against shook slightly. A hand groped gently until it found his.

__

{hungry}

Heero. He was being held by Heero.

He was dreaming again, he figured. There was no way that this could be anything but a dream.

His stomach growled yet again. This finally pulled his grudging mind awake. Ok, so it wasn't a dream. If it was, he wouldn't be starved and they would be wearing a lot less clothing.

__

{where's the pizza, you never got a chance to eat}

Pizza?

That's right. He vaguely remembered fixing a plate for Heero before taking his bath.

Duo craned his neck to look over his shoulder. The pizza box was still on the desk where he'd seen it last.

All the way over there. Darn. Too bad Trowa wasn't here. He could sure use his talent about now.

Something registered as he thought about his friend, something about calling Trowa.

Why would he call Trowa?

Maybe to get the pizza for him. Yeah, that was a good idea. Call Trowa and have him send the box over.

{Duo where's the pizza}

{on the desk where I left it}

{do you want me to get it for you}

Duo thought about that. Not such a bad idea, either, but then he would lose the warmth. He didn't want that. And there was that safety issue again.

He looked back towards the pizza box. He widened his field of awareness and noticed something on the floor. He couldn't see it very well, but he thought he could just make out a foot sticking out from the couch area just beyond the wall separating it from the bed.

Duo shuddered and burrowed his face back into Heero's neck.

__

{Duo what is it}

{I think Erik is dead}

{who is Erik}

{the officer who was supposed to watch us} Duo shuddered again. _{I could see his foot}_

Heero held the braided boy tightly for a moment, then found his hand again. _{help is on the way}_ he spelled.

__

{how do you know}

{I called}

__

{you called someone} Duo stared at his friend in shock. _{who how}_ Something wasn't quite registering right.

__

{you dialed the number for me} Heero explained. _{I used the morse code to communicate. Trowa should have gotten someone to send help by now}_

Duo's eyes widened. _{smart thinking}_ A thought came to him. _{you know, I think that deserves an award}_ With a grin, he tilted his head up further and kissed Heero for the first time.

Although completely exhausted, Heero only managed to doze for a few minutes. Something in him wouldn't allow it, wanting at least one of them awake, if not totally aware of their surroundings.

He spent the time physically enjoying Duo's presence. The boy's warmth and innate strength were a comfort to him. His mind, on the other hand, was busy.

He didn't like the fact that someone could come in without his knowledge. Duo needed protection, which meant that Heero needed at least his senses back. He divided his mind: part concentrating on the air patterns to let him know when/if the door opened, and part continuing to chip at the barrier placed on him.

Dr. J was a very strong telepath, which was how the block had been placed. Heero had once been a telepath also. Supposedly, he had the potential to become very strong also. This was why J had wanted him in the first place.

As his body was trained, so Heero worked with his own mind. He would spend his long, lonely hours first becoming aware of the block, then attempting to chip away at it. Apparently, he had made some progress. His ability to play the game of pinball was proof of that. Being blind and deaf, he shouldn't have any awareness of the ball when it was in play, but he had noticed that if he was being watched, he could sense it…sort of 'see' it through the eyes of the person watching him.

This was what he worked the hardest on. If he could just become aware of his surroundings, he could keep Duo safe, or at least warn him in advance. It no longer mattered that much to him if he regained his telepathy. He had been without it longer than he'd been aware of it. Sensing the thoughts of others, although a nice talent and potentially handy, was no longer a necessity to him.

Sight and hearing, on the other hand…

He wanted to see what his fingers told him was a lovely face. He wanted to hear the voice of the person he was coming to love. Anything else would be just icing on the cake.

Duo shifted slightly. Heero could feel a vibration coming from the vicinity of the boy's stomach. He remembered that Duo hadn't eaten, they had been attacked before he'd had a chance to. It must be Duo's stomach growling that he felt.

He tightened his hold to let his friend know that he was safe for the moment. His attempt at reassurance apparently had the opposite affect, as the form he held tensed. Heero began running his hand up and down the other boy's back. This worked better. The body relaxed again.

The vibration came again and Heero chuckled at the tickling sensation it caused. He felt around until he found Duo's hand. _{hungry}_ he asked. The tickling vibration happened again. The only way to stop it would to feed him. _{where's the pizza, you never got a chance to eat}_

He felt Duo look over his shoulder towards the desk. Was that where it was? _{Duo where's the pizza}_

{on the desk where I left it}

{do you want me to get it for you}

Heero felt Duo look over again, then shudder and bury his face back in it's place in Heero's neck. This worried him. _{Duo what is it}_

{I think Erik is dead}

{who is Erik}

{the officer who was supposed to watch us} Duo shuddered again. _{I could see his foot}_

That would explain a few things. So, the creep had taken out their protection in order to get to them. Heero held Duo tightly for a moment, then groped for his hand again. _{help is on the way}_ I hope, he thought.

__

{how do you know}

{I called}

__

{you called someone} Duo's head lifted. _{who how}_

__

{you dialed the number for me} Heero explained. _{I used the morse code to communicate. Trowa should have gotten someone to send help by now}_

__

{smart thinking} There was a pause. _{you know, I think that deserves an award}_

The next thing Heero knew, Duo was kissing him. It was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened in his life. Duo's lips were so soft and sweet. Oh, if only he could see him. The small part of his brain not caught up in the kiss began to throw itself frantically against the barrier surrounding his mind.

Heero could feel a flare in Duo's power. Suddenly something within him shattered, causing him to gasp and pull back from Duo. His eyes flew open.

There before him was the most beautiful pair of violet eyes he had ever seen. They were the highlight of the heart-shaped face. He could hear the hissing of the air conditioner in the otherwise silent room.

He didn't know exactly what happened, but it seemed that his wish had been granted. His sight and hearing had been restored. What about his voice? Was he able to talk also?

It was harsh from years of non-use, but functional. "Duo?" he asked.

Kissing Heero was wonderful. Forget the pizza, Duo could survive on the sweetness of that mouth. Forgotten was the horror they had been through. He could lose himself in this forever.

Suddenly, Duo's power flared. He hadn't tried to use it, it worked on it's own. He could feel something within Heero shatter.

Heero gasped and pulled back from him.

Oh, no! What had he done?!

Heero's eyes flew open and for the first time actually focused on him. His mouth slowly opened. The voice was harsh from a long time of non-use, but what came out was the most beautiful thing Duo had ever heard.

"Duo?"

Suddenly Heero's eyes widened. He started clutching his head and he whimpered.

"Heero? What is it? What's wrong?"

too much. Too many people. Help me

'Oh, gods', Duo thought. 'I managed to break down the barrier, but now he has no shields at all.'

shields?Heero whimpered again.

Duo clamped down on his own thoughts. All of the guys were able to shield, being around Quatre had taught them that. But Heero had no training, nor the need for such…until now. Now, they were in a crowded hotel in the center of the city. There was no telling just how many thoughts Heero was picking up. If something wasn't done soon, the boy could lose himself completely.

Just then, the door opened. Duo looked up and saw a familiar form peek around the corner. That white-blonde hair was unmistakable.

"Zechs!" Duo called, "hurry, Heero needs help!"

Both Zechs and Treize moved quickly into the room, guns drawn. They took in the sight of the bodies on the floor, one in the living area and the other at the foot of the bed. No blood was anywhere to be seen. The position of Erik's head made his method of demise obvious, a broken neck, but the other?

In a matter of seconds, the situation had been assessed and Treize moved over to where the two boys were.

"What happened to him?" Zechs asked.

"I don't know. All I did was kiss him," Duo's eyes were wide and frightened. "Then my talent flared somehow. I felt something in him shatter. Oh gods, what did I do to him?"

Zechs gathered the terrified teen into his arms. He was careful to keep his own body between the boy and the corpses. The sight of them just might make things worse.

Treize, in the meantime, went to Heero. He took Heero's hands and reached out with his mind. He was almost overwhelmed himself by the sheer number of thoughts whirling through the boy's mind. He immediately reached out with his own shields and surrounded the other's mind, before it became completely lost.

Heero slumped in relief as the cacophony in his head was eased. "Heero," Treize said softly. The boy looked up at him. "I'm going to show you how to shield. It will only be the basics, but it will help." Heero nodded, then closed his eyes in concentration.

"He's going to be all right," Zechs reassured the boy in his arms as they watched Treize 'instruct' Heero. Duo just nodded and stared.

After a few minutes, Treize drew back his hands and Heero's eyes opened. "Better?" Treize asked.

Heero nodded. "I can still hear them, but it's quieter, more distant."

"Are you ok, Heero?" Duo whispered.

"I'm fine." Heero turned his head and smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Treize noted the direction Heero was looking and smirked. "I agree, but he's taken."

"Huh?" Heero asked, while both Duo and Zechs blushed.

Treize laughed and shook his head. "Never mind. Let's go, shall we?"

"Where are we going now?" Duo asked.

"Home with us," Zechs told him.

"Home with you?" Heero parroted.

Treize smiled. "Exactly. Especially now that your talent is back. There you will have the safety you need as well as the distance from people that you desperately require at the moment."

"We wanted to take you there in the first place," Zechs continued, "but channels had to be followed."

"If you would both close your eyes please," Treize instructed the boys.

"Why?" they both asked.

"I'm sure you'd rather not see what the events of this evening have left in the room," Treize told them. Duo and Heero looked at each other, then screwed their eyes tightly shut. "Thank you. Now, if you would permit us…" He nodded at Zechs who stood, already holding one boy in his arms. Treize scooped up the other. They both squawked at the sudden elevation, but kept their eyes closed.

The men carried the boys out of the room, closed the door, and set them gently on their feet. "I'm sure you can walk on your own from here," Treize said with a smile. "This way." He turned and led them down the hall.

Heero's senses as well as his talent had been restored. This fact made him extremely happy, but it was also rather overwhelming. The shield Treize had shown him how to erect, helped, but nothing would stop the multitude of sights and sounds that bombarded him. It was too much for him to handle now, and they were only in the bare hallway of the hotel. How would he possibly be able to manage the trip through the city?

Duo paused as Heero shrank back. "Heero? What is it? What's wrong?"

Heero closed his eyes and covered his ears. He backed up until he came to the wall, then slowly slid downwards, huddling on the floor. "Too much, too much," he kept repeating.

"I don't understand," Treize said. "He's shielding well enough to block most of the thoughts around us."

Duo went over and sat on his heels in front of his friend. "Heero?"

Heero lifted his head and opened his eyes. The light shining behind Duo hurt, so he closed them again, quickly.

Duo noticed the wince of pain and it hit him what the problem was. Heero had not only been without his talent, but had been blind and deaf. The sudden emergence of his senses as well as his talent was what was overloading him.

"Heero, can you hear me?" Duo asked softly. Heero nodded. "Good. We're going to leave now, I'm going to help you, ok?"

"How?" Heero's voice was muffled from his head being buried in his knees.

"Keep your eyes closed and just listen to my voice. I'll lead you. I know you can do this. Now, stand up."

Heero slowly stood. Duo put an arm around the boy and nodded in the direction of Zechs and Treize.

"Does this help?" Duo asked. Heero nodded again. "Good. Hey, now you can really meet the others. I'm sure Wufei, Trowa and Quatre will be happy to finally get to know the real you."

Duo kept his voice low to force Heero to concentrate to hear him. One thing Duo was able to do well was talk. He told Heero all about the friends he would be able to meet in person.

Keeping his eyes closed helped, as did the steady drone of Duo's voice. Heero was able to make it through the hotel and into the car. Even with his eyes closed, the bright lights bothered his eyes, and the multitude of sounds was easily overwhelming. Only by concentrating on Duo's soft voice, was he able to block out the rest of the world. The shield Treize had shown him how to build was full of holes, but the contact with the other boy helped with that also. He could 'hear' the thoughts as well as the words.

As they entered the car, other thoughts bled through. They were thoughts of guilt and remorse. "I should have been monitoring the link, not getting side-tracked like that. It's my fault. I should have known…"

Heero reached out a hand and placed it on Zechs' shoulder. "It's ok. You came. We're ok, the rest doesn't matter, now."

Zechs looked back at the boy, startled. "Sorry about that." He concentrated for a moment and Heero could no longer 'hear' him.

Heero sighed and snuggled closer in Duo's embrace. The steady chatter was soothing and he was still exhausted. He went to sleep listening to that quiet voice.

Duo smiled at the sleeping boy in his arms. Then he frowned as his still empty stomach made it's displeasure known. "Uh, guys?" he quietly asked, "any chance of getting something to eat? Things happened a bit quickly and I never got a chance at the pizza."

Zechs smiled back at him. "I'm sure we could find something for you when we get home."

"Thanks."

"In the meantime," Treize added, "why don't you try to get some rest also? It will take us a bit longer to get back than it did to get to you."

"Hey!" Zechs looked affronted. "I got us there didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Treize admitted, "but this is still a car, not a plane. It isn't meant to fly like you tried to make it do."

Zechs folded his arms and slumped in his seat, grumbling.

Duo grinned at the teasing between the two. For all their arguing and banter, they seemed very comfortable with each other. He yawned suddenly. It had been a very difficult day and even more trying evening. The short nap had helped, but more sleep sounded like a good idea. He maneuvered Heero into a more comfortable position and rested his head on the dark one. Moments later, he also was again asleep.

TBC


	12. Safe

Series: Pinball

Chapter 12: Safe

Author: Niere

Rating: PG-13

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

****

Author's Note: My sincerest thanks to all of you that are reading this and especially to those that have let me know. Your comments have really brightened my life! Sorry about the 'cliffhanger'. It wasn't intentional, just seemed like an appropriate stopping place at the time.

I'd like to apologize to those that have had difficulty knowing when the manual alphabet was being used. I was using stars as well as italics to highlight what was being 'spelled'. I had no idea that the stars were not coming through. Gomen. I've change it, now. Again, I apologize for the confusion.

Methods of communication:

"normal speech"

__

{manual alphabet}

telepathic speech

::morse code::

TK=telekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TP=telepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathy=the ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesis=the ability to create/control fire. Pre-cog=the ability to "see" the future.

The aroma permeating the house as they entered was enough to set Duo's stomach rumbling and his mouth watering. "Mmm," he sighed, "smells like Wufei is cooking. Heero, you are gonna _love_ this!"

Zechs led the way toward the dining room, where they found Trowa and Quatre just finishing setting the table. The boys looked up as the group entered the room. "Duo! Heero! You're all right!" Quatre squealed as he flung himself at his braided friend. Heero staggered slightly at the onslaught of emotions that bombarded him in greeting: worry/concern/relief/welcome/friendship. Trowa reached out quickly with his own talent, both to steady his friends from the physical and emotional exuberance his beloved was bestowing, as well as to welcome Heero in his own way. Grinning, the tall telekinetic moved to 'rescue' his friends from Quatre.

"Calm down, Q-man," Duo panted, suddenly finding breathing extremely difficult. "You're supposed to be on our side, remember?"

"It would make for an interesting headline, though," Heero said quietly. "Assassination survivor strangled by friendly hug."

Everyone laughed at that. Quatre let go of Duo, blushing and laughing as well. Then it dawned on him just who had made the comment. His eyes widened in shock. "Heero?"

Duo grinned as he reached out with a finger and closed Trowa's mouth. "Tro, Quat, you remember Heero, don't you?"

"But…" was all Quatre could manage.

"We'd all like to hear exactly what happened," Treize pointed out. "Duo and Heero can fill us in over dinner. Knowing Wufei when he gets to cooking, there should be plenty for all."

"Good, 'cause I'm starved!" Duo exclaimed.

Trowa smirked. "So what else is new?"

Just then, the door separating the dining room from the kitchen opened. Wufei backed his way in, struggling with a very large serving dish. Trowa reached out and assisted in placing the dish on the table. Wufei nodded his thanks.

"Were you expecting an army?" Zechs teased, eying the amount of food that had been prepared.

"Well, you did say that Duo hadn't eaten," Wufei said, grinning.

"Hey!" Duo tried his best to appear affronted.

Heero moved closer to his friend. "You have good friends to go to such trouble for you," he mumbled, shyly.

"Thank you, Heero," Wufei stated. "It's nice to know that _someone_ appreciates…" He stared at the other boy. "Y-you can talk?" he stuttered.

Heero edged a bit closer to Duo, nodding.

"Since everyone has discovered Heero's regained his senses," Treize interrupted, "maybe we should eat before all this hard work is wasted."

"Good idea," Zechs agreed, taking Wufei by the arm and maneuvering him toward his seat.

Everyone took places and the food was passed around. While they ate, Duo recounted what had happened at the hotel room. Heero continued the tale when Duo faltered, after telling about killing the man who had come to hurt them.

Heero had difficulty speaking when he tried to tell about how he managed to get Duo's attention. Duo noticed this immediately. "It's ok," he whispered, "you can trust them. They already know how I feel about you and won't mind at all."

Heero glanced sharply at the braided boy. 'And just how **_do_** you feel about me?' he thought. He paused for a minute, then sighed slightly. Telling this couldn't be any worse than the readings, just more…verbal.

He discovered that while actually saying what had happened, and what he was thinking at the time, was not as traumatic as having his memories read, it was definitely harder to force himself to do. He managed, though. Duo said he could trust these people, and he trusted Duo completely.

It's all right, Heero,Treize sent, sensing the boy's turmoil. Everyone here cares for you and would do nothing to intentionally hurt you or Duo.

Eventually, with frequent pauses and much blushing on the teller's parts, the entire story was told. Those listening were quiet, respecting their friends' and empathizing with the embarrassment that the telling was causing them.

"What happens now?" Trowa asked as both the tale and the meal were completed.

"First, we let these boys get some rest," Treize stated. "It's been a very trying time for the both of them."

"They can have my room," Wufei offered. "That is, if they don't mind sharing a bed," he finished with a small smirk.

"No, that's ok, we can share," Duo stated. Then he realized what Wufei had said. "Wait a minute. Why do you have a room here? What happened to your own home?"

"Nothing happened to it," Wufei explained. "My parents have been out of the country for the last two months, remember? I told you about that. They only agreed to let me stay and finish school here if I were 'supervised by a responsible adult'. They know both Treize and Zechs from the Explorer group and decided that they were trustworthy enough to allow me to stay."

"Then, where will you sleep?" Heero asked. "I don't want to put you out of your bed."

"That's ok," Wufei said, blushing slightly. "I don't really use it that much anyway."

Duo grinned. "Oh, really?" He couldn't help teasing his friend. "And do your parents know about this?"

"Actually, they do," Treize said. "We wouldn't have agreed to let him stay if they didn't."

"No matter how much he would have been missed," Zechs added.

Quatre started. "_Both _of them?" he whispered in shock, "but how…?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Trowa asked him quietly. "Besides, that explains why he was so accepting of our relationship, doesn't it?"

"True," Quatre agreed.

"What about security?" Duo asked. "We don't know who else may be following Heero. I'd rather we don't repeat tonight…ever."

"That shouldn't be a problem here," Treize explained. "We have sensors which will pick up anything larger than a rabbit."

"Also, Treize and I both monitor the area unconsciously now. No one could get anywhere on the property without one of us being aware of their presence."

Heero looked thoughtful at that. He closed his eyes, concentrating.

After a minute or two, Duo noticed that Heero wasn't moving at all. "Are you all right?"

Heero opened his eyes. "Is there a barrier surrounding the area? Something…electrical?"

"Yes," Treize told him. "That is the sensor wire. It surrounds the entire property, just underground so it won't be interrupted." He looked hard at the boy. "What do you sense?"

"Nothing above instinct," Heero stated, analyzing what he was perceiving, "no conscious thought other than those inside this room."

Quatre also concentrated. "I can feel it, too. There are predators and prey, but nothing more than the normal instincts of animals."

"It's covered then," Wufei said. "Quatre and Heero can monitor for intruders during the day while Treize and Zechs cover the nights."

"Ok," Duo agreed. "But what happens if someone shows up while they are at work?"

"Wufei and I can cover long range protection, I'm sure," Trowa pointed out.

"Exactly," Wufei agreed. "You stay by Heero."

"Sort of 'last resort', huh?" Duo said, then he grinned at Heero. "Gee, Heero, I don't know. Do you think you could stand being around me all the time like that?" His eyes widened slightly as Heero looked thoughtful.

"I don't know," he said. There was a long pause then he grinned back, "But it could be fun trying, ne?" 

Everyone laughed at the expression on Duo's face. "Gee, thanks, Heero." 

Trowa stood. "It's getting late. We'd better go, Quatre, if we are going to be back here first thing in the morning."

Treize and Zechs looked at each other briefly. "Would your parents allow you to stay here for a few days?" Treize asked them.

"Cathy knows that if I'm not home, I'm with Quatre. She'll call my cell if she needs me for anything," Trowa said.

"There are so many at my house, no one would even notice I was missing for about a month," Quatre snickered.

"We don't want to worry anyone," Treize pointed out.

"They won't," Quatre insisted. "They know I'm with Trowa and will call my cell if they want me." He snickered. "I've even had them call me when I'm at home, just to find out where in the house I am."

"Then it's settled," Zechs said. "They can use my room. I only use it for storage anyway, basically."

The adults showed the boys to where they would be sleeping during their stay and wished them a good night.

"You need anything before you go?" Duo asked Wufei with a smirk. "Pajamas or something like that?"

Wufei blushed a bright red. "No, not really."

"Never mind," Duo said with a laugh, "I don't think I really want to know. See you in the morning, right?"

"Right," Wufei agreed "Sleep well."

"We will," Duo said, closing the door. Then Wufei heard something that made him smile. "…eventually."

TBC

##Author's Note##

I sincerely apologize for being so late with updating. The real world has been extremely stressful lately. I hope to update more frequently from now on. Wish me luck, ne?

Niere


	13. Working Together

Series: Pinball

Chapter 13: Working Together

Author: Niere

Rating: PG-13

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

Methods of communication:

"normal speech"

__

manual alphabet

telepathic speech

::morse code::

TKtelekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TPtelepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathythe ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesisthe ability to create/control fire. Pre-cogthe ability to "see" the future.

__

you don't have to do this you know Duo spelled.

Heero looked over at the long-haired boy. We've already been over this. There were too many differences in the readings. If I'm not here to verify my own memories, they can't be used as evidence.

"Then J would go free," Duo sighed. "I know." His heart-shaped face screwed into a pout. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Would you care to share with the rest of the class?" Trowa said with a smirk as the others came up behind them.

"It's going to be ok, Duo," Quatre reassured, picking up on the fear/nervousness the boy was projecting. "We're all going to be there with him. We'll watch his back."

Wufei slipped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "We make a good team, remember."

Duo closed his eyes and sighed again. "I know, I know." He gave his friends a wry grin. "It still doesn't mean that I have to _like_ it!"

"True," Wufei agreed, then his expression became somewhat predatory. "But once we get back home…" His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "I think that someone just may need a bit of comforting. Would that be more to your liking?" Trowa and Quatre smirked as Heero and Duo blushed.

Wufei started as a long arm slipped around his waist. "Time to go in," Zechs informed them. "Are you ready, Heero?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go." Together, the group made their way into the courthouse.

The weeks between the assassination attempt and the court date were very busy for Heero. Treize and Zechs had completed the reading of his memories at the house, since Heero wasn't yet ready to face the population at large, at least until his shielding was stronger. As hard as it was, it took only two more days to complete. Zechs would often attempt to halt things, but Heero would refuse, determined to get it over with.

Heero would have never been able to complete the readings as quickly, if it weren't for the support of Duo. After each session, the braided boy would simply hold the shuddering form, rubbing his back talking quietly to him. Just the sound of Duo's voice, along with his simple presence, would sooth the Japanese boy, pushing back the memories of the horrible things that he'd lived through with Dr. J.

When Heero wasn't working with Treize and Zechs on recording his memories, he would be working on his shielding, as well as learning just what he could do with his gift. The shielding seemed to come easier than the use of his talent. "I spent years analyzing the block that J had on me, trying to find a way to destroy it," he explained once. "I'm just using the same sort of idea, but at my _own _control." The actual _use_ of his telepathy, came a bit harder.

It was quickly determined that Heero was a very powerful telepath. Monitoring the area quickly became second nature to him. It was due to this new ability, and his close affinity with Duo, that a second attempt on his life was thwarted.

It was actually Quatre that detected the intruder. The others were helping Heero test his shielding. They were throwing thoughts of varying strength and subject matter at him to see if any of them could get through. The only difficulty Heero was having, was blocking out Duo. No matter how 'quiet' the thought, he always get through his love's shields. Of course, the fact that he was playing dirty helped him tremendously. The stronger thoughts Duo would send would be about mundane things, such as what they'd had for lunch that day, but the quieter ones, were a bit more…personal. In the three weeks that they'd been together, they hadn't progressed past kisses and cuddles, with a bout of mutual masturbation a couple of times. Today, Duo was, very quietly, thinking about more intimate things they could do together. The braided boy was also thoroughly enjoying the progressive reddening of Heero's face, proof that what he was thinking of was getting through.

Quatre had been watching the session, idly scanning the area, when he picked up on something malicious. "Heero," he called, breaking the boy's concentration. "I'm picking up something from the northeast corner." Heero concentrated his talent in that direction.

"What is it?" Wufei asked.

Eyes closed, Heero relayed what he was able to pick up. "Three of them, heavily shielded against telepathy."

"What did you pick up, Quatre?" Trowa asked his lover.

"Anger, hatred, determination, desire for revenge."

"Any idea who it's directed at?" Duo asked. "After all, Zechs and Treize are on the preventer force. They could be after them. It's not common knowledge that the rest of us are even here."

Heero shook his head. "It's us they're after." He turned to Duo to explain. "The man from the hotel room was their partner…their link to Dr. J. Now that he's dead, they've been cut off from their main source of income."

"How could they know what happened?" Wufei asked. "That information wasn't released to the public."

"One of them was waiting for him and saw us leave," Heero said after concentrating for a moment. "The other two were out of the country at the time. It's taken them this long to regroup and find out just who Treize and Zechs are and where they live. They aren't aware that we are even here."

"I thought you said they were heavily shielded," Quatre pointed out. "How can you tell all that?"  
  
Heero smirked. "The shields aren't their own. Whoever placed them built them heavy, but sloppy. There are lots of holes to read through."

"So, they're here and they're nasty," Duo interjected, "just what are we going to **_do _**about it?"

Wufei closed his eyes and concentrated on the link he had with his guardian/lover. Treize!

Yes little Dragon?

IntrudersTreize quickly picked up the situation from Wufei. Well, I have been meaning to get you to burn off some of that underbrush anywayhe sent with a mental smile. Just keep things non-lethal unless one of you is in personal danger…which will **_not_ **happen, if I make myself clear?

We'll do our best to stay out of trouble

There was a mental laugh. Somehow I don't quite believe that, knowing the five of you. Zechs and I are on our way.Wufei relayed the message and the boys set out to deter the intruders until the adults could arrive.

The intruders were a moderately talented Pyrokinetic and two weak Telekinetics. None of them had the strength that the boys did, but they already knew how to work together, and did so. Wufei had no trouble lighting the area around the men, but the Pyro would dampen the flames, if unable to completely extinguish them. Trowa would pull fuel into the fires, while the other TK's would keep trying to pull it back out. Heero kept a close monitor on their thoughts and would relay the plans to his friends as they were concocted. Quatre kept busy projecting deterrent feelings such as fear and resignation, trying to get them to give up and leave. Only Duo was left out of the battle.

Things were at a stalemate for a time. Neither side could make much headway, but the intruders were being kept confined for the moment, which was the idea until the adults could arrive.

Duo kept his post at Heero's side, ready in case one of the men managed to escape. His talent was 'hands-on' so there wasn't anything he could do, which annoyed the braided boy to no end. He started muttering to himself as he watched his friends begin to tire. After all, they weren't used to using their talents in such a concentrated effort like they were. "What the hell is taking them so long?" he wondered. "These guys are going to get out if something isn't done soon. I swear, if I could get in there, I'd have them all out cold in seconds!" All he'd have to do would touch each man, and he could send them into unconsciousness. "Yeah, right, Maxwell," he said to himself. "Just convince the guys to shut down the defenses long enough to let you in, and hope that you aren't incinerated or send flying before you can even get close." Knowing that was not going to happen, he began concentrating on just what it would take to knock them out without killing them…just in case one managed to get close enough.

The constant chatter finally distracted Heero. "Duo," he warned, reaching out to touch the boy. At the same time, he was sending his own deterrent thoughts at the apparent leader, the pyrokinetic. As skin to skin contact was made between the two, a link was formed. Duo's ability traveled along Heero's mental pathway. Everyone watched in shock as the pyro's eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground. Duo and Heero looked at each other, quickly figuring out just what had happened. Matching smirks showed on their faces as they clasped hands and turned toward the two left in the fiery circle. In a second, Heero had entered the minds of the men and Duo sent his talent along that link, dropping them both.

"Well, that was different," Zechs' voice came from behind the two boys.

"Just what did you do?" Treize asked, coming up beside the blonde.

"Linked up and blasted the bad guys," Duo said with a grin.

The other boys came running up, asking just what had happened. Duo explained how he'd been concentrating on how to knock out the men without killing them, all he had to do was get close enough to touch them. Heero, told of his entering the mind of the pyro leader, trying to discourage his attack, but was being distracted by Duo's chatter. He'd touched the braided boy to get him to quiet, when their talents had linked: Heero providing the 'touch' Duo needed to knock the men out.

Quatre smirked at them. "See? You're meant for each other." Duo and Heero both reddened slightly, grinning.

Treize instructed the backup that had arrived to take the men into custody. The charges were to be trespassing and attempted mayhem, with a possible attempted murder. The group left the men to their work, heading back to what was quickly becoming home to them all.

TBC

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for the lengthy delay in posting. The RW has reared its ugly head, and I'm having difficulties again, along the lines of "Notice" (for those of you that have read it), only this time there is no Heero for Duo to talk with. That makes things much more difficult. And my doc is out of the country until Monday. Typical for me, ne? Anyway, I have the next chapter started, and am trying to work on it, I really am. I'll post as soon as I can, k? Love to you all.

Niere


	14. Trial

Series: Pinball

Chapter 14: Trial

Author: Niere

Rating: PG-13

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

Methods of communication:

"normal speech"

__

manual alphabet

telepathic speech

::morse code::

TKtelekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TPtelepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathythe ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesisthe ability to create/control fire. Pre-cogthe ability to "see" the future.

The date for Dr. J's trial arrived. It seemed that in the recording of Heero's memories, there were enough differences before and after the return of his senses, that the court was requiring him to be present during their presentation. While this was unusual, it wasn't completely unheard of. Most of the evidence against Dr. J was coming from the memories that Duo and Heero, especially Heero, had provided. Duo wasn't required to attend, but he insisted on being there as support to Heero. The rest of the boys insisted on being there, also, in support of their friend.

The group was kept waiting during the presentation of the charges and opening arguments. This seemed to take hours. Most of them simply sat and talked quietly. A certain braided boy, however, seemed unable to do this.

"Duo!" Wufei admonished, "would you **_please_** sit down!"

Duo paused in his traveling of the hallway. "I can't. This waiting is driving me nuts."

Quatre leaned over and whispered to Trowa, "Short trip." Trowa bit his lip to keep from smirking.

"Duo, you might as well try to make yourself comfortable," Zechs told him. "We don't even know if they will even let you into the courtroom."

"What!" Duo all but shrieked. "You're kidding. There's no way they can keep me out of there."

"I'm afraid they can," Treize said gently. "The evidence being presented is from a minor. It is probably a closed courtroom."

"You really don't want to hear what's going to happen in there," Heero said quietly, keeping his eyes on his hands where they were clasped in his lap. "My memories… they aren't very pleasant."

Duo sat beside the Japanese boy and gently unclenched his hands, holding one in his own. "I already know that, remember? I was with you when they were recorded." He pulled Heero into a hug. "Living through all that was bad enough, but to have to keep repeating it must be horrible. I just want to be there for you."

Heero relaxed slightly into the embrace. "I know, and I thank you… for everything you've already done for me."

Just then, the door opened and the prosecuting attorney stepped out. He approached the group. "The judge has called a fifteen minute recess, then we will begin presenting the evidence. I need you to take your place, please." He looked startled as everyone stood. "I'm sorry, but it is a closed courtroom. Not everyone is allowed inside."

Treize stepped forward. "We are the translators that recorded the memories," he said, indicating himself and Zechs.

"Then you must be there, of course," the attorney agreed. "Who are these young men?"

Heero stepped forward, hesitantly. "The memories are mine."

"My memories have been recorded also. The others are his friends," Duo stated, coming up beside Heero. "We're here to support him through this."

"I'm afraid you can't be present," the attorney insisted. "Only necessary persons are to be allowed in the room during the presentation."

Treize took the man aside. "Have you reviewed the tapes?"

"Not entirely, no. My staff has, however. I've been assured there is enough there to ensure a conviction."

"How much have you yourself witnessed?"

The attorney looked uncomfortable. "None, actually. You have to understand how my department works. The caseload each of us has is astronomical. There is no way anyone would be able to review everything. That's why we have a staff of people who do the investigating. The attorneys themselves are given a synopsis of the evidence and base our cases from that information."

"As one of the ones recording the 'evidence' as you call it, I have to tell you that to force this young man to relive his history without the support of his friends would be total cruelty." Treize nodded in the direction of the boys. "That young man holding Heero was present during the entire time. It was only with his support and encouragement that we were able to record anything at all. Without these boys presence, it's possible…no **_probable _**that Heero may break down completely. Is that what you are after? More cruelty on top of what has already been done to him?"

"Of course not!" the attorney exclaimed.

Heero glanced over to the boys that were there to support him. He saw the determination and support present in their expressions. Closing his eyes for a moment, he steeled himself for what was to come, then turned his gaze to the prosecutor. "We should all take our places then, ne?" Heero motioned for Treize to lead the way. The others followed to take their places in the courtroom.

Heero froze as he came up to the door of the courtroom. There, at a table, sat the man who had dominated him for most of his life: he'd killed his parents, taken away his senses, had him used and abused, even tortured him. Heero **_knew_** what the man was capable of. What was to stop him from continuing his same treatment? Heero's senses had been returned to him now. He could no longer pretend that the man wasn't there like he could before. There was no ignoring his presence any more.

"Heero?" Duo whispered as the hand holding his tightened. "You ok?"

Quatre pulled the pair back a bit, out of sight of the room. "You're not alone in this, remember? We're all here for you."

Heero glanced around at his new friends. Wufei, the pyrokinetic, warmed the air surrounding him which eased his trembling. Trowa, the telekinetic, gave him a TK hug of support. Quatre, the empath, projected soothing emotions: support/caring/friendship. Finally, Duo, the love he saw in those amethyst eyes let him know in no uncertain terms that he wasn't alone anymore. He now had a friend, a partner, a lover… well once they finally got to that stage anyway. He wasn't alone anymore, and would never be again.

Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'm ready. Lead me in." When his eyes opened, they were blank and unseeing.

"Heero?" Duo asked, worried.

Heero smirked slightly. He doesn't know that the barrier is gone. I don't feel the need to inform him of this fact quite yet,he sent to his friends. I know that it will come out eventually, but maybe we can use this against him, ne?

"Devious," Duo said with a grin. "I knew you were gorgeous, but devious too? Cool."

Wufei, is everything all right?Treize sent.

Just a last minute support session. We're coming.

All of you? Darn, and we missed the show.Wufei could feel the smirk Zechs sent along with the thought.

**_ZECHS!!_**Wufei's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"You ok, Fei?" Quatre asked, concerned.

"Remind me later why I don't just toast the both of them," Wufei sputtered.

"Come on, we have to get into our places," Trowa pointed out. He grabbed Heero's hand and placed it on his shoulder to lead him into the room. Duo kept a hold of the other one. Moments later, they were in their seats along with Treize and Zechs.

Dr. J noticed the commotion of the boys entering and paused in his conversation with his lawyer. He turned and spotted Heero where he sat between Duo and Trowa. He turned back, a small smile on his face. Ah, my wayward protégé has returned. And been very naughty it seems.His smile widened. Did you really think that you could get away from me? You **_belong_** to me, my boy. No one will ever take you from me. Once this farce is over with, I will have to show you just how disappointed I am with you.

When Heero first received the thoughts that Dr. J was sending him, he paled. A lifetime of abuse at the hands of this man almost sent him into a comatose state. Then he registered Duo's grip on his hand. Immediately, he linked with his friends, transmitting to them what he was receiving. He no longer was alone. They were a team now. Together they would face and defeat this madman, one way or another.

The jury entered and were seated, then the judge took his place and called the court to order. "Is everyone present?" he asked.

"Yes, your honor," the prosecutor answered.

"You may present the evidence."

The court watched as Heero's parents were destroyed. Then the barrier was placed, and Heero lost his senses of sight and hearing. The memories after that became harder to read: feelings, sensations, and the occasional telepathic comments from Dr. J himself.

After a time, the judge called for a pause in the presentation. "Is the boy present?"

"Yes, your honor," the prosecutor answered.

"Is there any way to communicate with him?"

"Yes. One of the boys is able to communicate via sign language."

The judge looked at the group in the courtroom. "Which one of you is the translator?"

Duo stood. "That would be me."

"Are you keeping him aware of the proceedings?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you telling him everything, faithfully?"

"Yes, sir."

"You are a good friend." After a moment, Heero smirked and his fingers flew, causing Duo to blush. "What does he say?" the Judge asked.

"You have no idea how good he really is," Duo answered, blushing deeper.

The judge smiled as the jury snickered. "You may be seated. Keep up the good work."

Duo sat back down, cuffing Heero gently on the back of the head. Heero just smirked.

The proceedings progressed. It was pointed out that only single instances of each trauma were being presented. This was not only to save time, but to also reduce the trauma of making the victim relive his entire lifetime of abuse, multiple times. "The entire tape is available if the court so desires to view it," the prosecutor offered.

The judge looked at the pale face of the young man in the seat. "That won't be necessary. I think the jury gets the basic idea." He looked at Duo. "Ask him if the evidence presented is true and correct to the best of his knowledge." Duo's fingers flew. Heero raised his head and nodded. "Thank you, that will be all that is required of you. You may go."

Suddenly, Dr. J stood and turned toward the boys. "No!" he shouted. "He's mine! I won't let you have him. If I go, he goes with me." His eyes closed in concentration.

Heero gasped. His entire body was a study in pain. Every nerve ending seemed as if it were on fire. He could no longer feel Duo's hand, or the seat underneath him. All he could feel was pain. His vision blurred as tears began to stream down his face. He could barely breathe. His shields were useless. There was no way he could block out what J was projecting. Dr. J had a line placed directly into his head, and was feeding through that.

Vaguely, he could hear a commotion going on around him. "Stop him!" "Some one help Heero!" Nothing was making sense. His hearing had been gone for too long, he wasn't used to using it, and the pain was blocking most everything.

Slowly, Heero became aware of something through the pain. Someone was tapping furiously on his thigh. ::…with Duo. Remember the battle. Link with Duo. You can do it. Remember the battle. Link with Duo.::

The battle. He remembered. He and Duo had linked their talents and Duo was able to knock out the trespassers. Would it work? Could he do it? The pain was making concentration almost impossible.

Blindly, he reached out a hand towards Duo. He felt it grabbed and held tightly. Something flowed through him and down the link that Dr. J had imposed on him. He received a flash of confusion and fear along that link. Then all went black.

"He's coming to."

Heero moaned, his head pounding. He became aware of a hard surface beneath him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Duo was hovering over him, his face pinched and pale.

"Hey, Heero. You ok?"

"I think so. What happened?"

Duo grinned. "We got the bad guy again."

Heero's eyes closed. "Good."

"Would someone like to explain what just happened?" a familiar voice asked. Heero searched his scorched memory. The judge, that's who that was.

Judge? The rest of his memories flooded back. The courtroom, the trial, and the attack by Dr. J.

Heero heard Treize and Zechs quickly recount the battle against the trespassers and how he and Duo had linked to defeat them. Apparently they had done the same thing against Dr. J. Good. J was unconscious for the time being. No more painful attacks.

"If everyone will return to their places please," the judge ordered.

Trowa and Wufei helped Heero to his feet while Quatre helped Duo. They all returned to their seats, as did the jury. Heero looked over toward Dr. J. The man's body was slumped in his chair, not moving. As he looked a bit closer, Heero thought that he wasn't breathing either. Oh, no. What had they done?

The judge pounded his gavel calling the court back to order. "Is there anything else from the prosecution?"

"No, your honor."

"Is there anything from the defense?"

"Er, no your honor."

"Then the jury may be dismissed to deliberate their verdict."

A man on the end of the front row stood. "That won't be necessary, your honor. We have a come to a unanimous decision based on the evidence provided. We find the defendant, Dr. J, guilty of all charges."

The judge nodded. "Thank you for expediting your decision." He turned back to glance at Dr. J. "The jury has found the defendant, Dr. J, guilty of all charges. The sentence for such horrendous crimes shall be death." His gaze moved to Duo and Heero. "As his sentence has been effectively carried out, although slightly pre-mature…" The boys paled. "It was clearly in self-defense. Therefore, no charges shall be rendered. Thank you gentlemen for you assistance. You may go." He pounded his gavel once again. "Court is adjourned."

TBC


	15. Loose Ends

Series: Pinball

Chapter 15: Loose Ends

Author: Niere

Rating: PG

****

DISCLAIMER: The series Gundam Wing and the characters therein do not belong to me. I'm just putting them in different situations to see how they react.

****

Summary: It's a world where everyone has psionic abilities…well, most everyone. Another contest is coming up and the undefeated Duo notices a new player, a null, a person with no psionic abilities. Just what is it about this boy and why can't Duo get him off his mind?

Methods of communication:

"normal speech"

__

manual alphabet

telepathic speech

::morse code::

TKtelekinesis, the ability to move things with one's mind. TPtelepathy, the ability to send/receive thoughts. Empathythe ability to send/receive emotions or feelings. Pyrokinesisthe ability to create/control fire. Pre-cogthe ability to "see" the future.

**__**

Story so far:

The trial is over. Dr. J is dead. Heero has had his senses restored. Everything is right in the world. End of story, right?

Quatre and Trowa have homes of their own to return to. They do, however, end up spending a lot of time at each other's homes and end up moving in together.

Wufei's parents come back to the states. They see the happiness and contentment of their son in his current situation. Although they do not understand his choices, they truly love him and only want him happy. They allow him to stay with Treize and Zechs, who they see as good role models, despite their orientation. (or, considering the 'choices' that Wufei has made, _because_ of their orientation?)

Duo, no longer needing protective custody, returns to his foster home.

And life goes on.

What about Heero you say? But he's returned to normal. What else did you want to know?

Oh, yes. That's right. He no longer has a home, does he?

Well, he stays with Treize, Zechs and Wufei for a while. They are very nice to him, but he really isn't comfortable there … sort of 'left out' you know.

Duo has a talk with his foster mother. She agrees with Duo and does some checking. After about a month of 'red tape', Heero is taken in to the same foster home that Duo lives in. He is immediately made welcome by the other two boys that live there: Pyro, a pyrokinetic; and Wolfe, a teleport. "Mom" quickly gives up trying to keep Duo and Heero in their own rooms, and allows them to share. Being an empath herself, she can understand them wanting to be together. She only asks that they 'keep it to a dull roar' when she's home … at least until she can find a boyfriend of her own.

That's about it. Everyone is together and happy. I think that about covers the loose ends, ne?

Owari

Author's Note: I apologize for the ending. This is the outline of how the story was to end. I'd hoped to expand on it and have them all "live" the story, but the real world is being really nasty to me right now. I didn't want to leave this story unfinished, so I tried to at least tell the ending I'd planned.

My sincerest thanks to all of you that responded to my chapters. Even the one or two word comments are appreciated and good for my morale, such as it is.

If I manage to get my head screwed on straight again and out of the depths of hell that it's in, hopefully I'll write again. You never know. Wish me luck, ne?

My love to you all,

Niere


End file.
